


Leave It A Oneshot

by rymyanna



Series: Behind [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot Collection, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna
Summary: A series of short oneshots set after Leave It Behind.





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to play in the universe but I don't have a full sequel idea. The rating's T for now but it might go up depending on whether I feel like writing smut or not (it's likely). These'll probably be around 1000 words each and I don't know how many there'll be.

He was lying on something soft. When he opened his eyes, there was a canopy of sheer curtains above him. The room had walls of what looked like brick, an unlit fireplace, a piano in the corner. An open door led to a balcony, and despite being comfortable where he was, Dipper got up to investigate. 

Once he reached the edge, he could see an open landscape of rocky terrain stretch out under him. The place was a floating fortress of a sort, dark and looming above the ground. He was trying to figure out how it stayed afloat when someone pressed against his back. Dipper tensed up before relaxing into the embrace, arms wrapping around his middle. His body fit against Bill’s like it was made to be there. 

“So, what do you think?” Bill asked, bending to speak next to Dipper’s ear. Dipper put his hands on Bill’s, trying to piece at all together. 

“I don’t know, it’s a bit bleak,” he went with, eyes on the barren ground. The mountain range on the horizon looked familiar.

“We can landscape,” Bill said, a hand slipping inside Dipper’s shirt to rest on his stomach. “Anything you want.” His mouth traveled from Dipper’s ear down his neck to his mate mark and lingered there. 

“I like trees,” Dipper managed, distracted by the attention. The mark was long past being sore and now acted like an erogenous zone. He felt dumb with contentment, bending his neck and almost rising on his toes to push against Bill. The demon grinned, Dipper felt it, the teeth pressing into him before pulling away again. He whined.

Bill hummed. “It’s all ours, we can do whatever we want with it. You want trees, I’ll give you trees.” He licked the spot, pulling Dipper tighter against his chest. Dipper was grateful for the support, feeling weak in the knees and needy in a way only Bill made him.

 

He woke up entwined with the sheets and the demon. Bill was already awake, too, petting up and down his back. Dipper breathed the demon in for a moment, face buried in his neck, before pulling back enough to look the other in the eye. 

The dream had been the latest in a long series. They were all similar in that Dipper was always in the floating castle, exploring a part of it or looking out into the world. Bill would show up, talk sweet nothings to him about the newly conquered world, seduce him. Sometimes the demon was in his human guise, sometimes in his original triangle form, as though testing out what worked best. So far it had only made Dipper wake up confused and horny, unsure of where his loyalties lied. On one side, total world domination with its infinite power to do whatever he wanted, with Bill touching him just right, on the other, the rest of humanity. It shouldn’t be a hard choice. 

The demon looked back at him, yellow eyes glowing faintly in the dim morning light. “Sleep well?” he asked, as if he didn’t know.

Dipper frowned. “I don’t know what you hope to accomplish, but it’s not working,” he stated.

Bill smiled, a wicked thing that made Dipper’s heart beat faster. “Oh, I don’t know about that, dearest. I think the endless power and carnal pleasure is tempting you just fine.” His hand strayed farther down than it had so far, resting on the small of Dipper’s back. It felt good there.

Dipper struggled out of the mess of fabric and limbs. He couldn’t trust himself like this, so ready for whatever Bill wanted from him. He knew it would be good, if he just gave in, he knew he would like it and want more. Instead of just leaving the bed, he stayed seated on the edge of it, feeling Bill get up and sit behind him.

“Darling, don’t go yet, there’s no rush.” Bill kissed the back of his neck, hands on his arms. The hold wasn’t tight enough to keep him there if he wanted to leave. but he remained, letting Bill move his mouth to the mark, so similar to how he had in the dream. His resolved hadn’t been that strong in the first place and his flesh was weak,so he turned around when Bill coaxed him to, parting his thighs to better settle on the demon’s lap. 

“There you are.” Bill kissed his cheek, strangely innocent for having Dipper straddle him, barely dressed. “I just wanna spend the weekend in bed. You’re so busy, I feel like I never see you.”

“You see me every day,” Dipper corrected.

“Yeah, when you shoo me out of the study so you can do homework.”

“I’d never get anything done if I let you stay.” It was true, though. School had come with an enormous workload, and Dipper felt like he couldn’t slack off for even a second. He had to prove that he deserved to be there. It led to long days of class, followed by longer nights of studying. He gave in with a sigh. “You’re right. I don’t know about staying in bed for the weekend, but we should do something together.” 

“Like take over the world?” Bill suggested, grinning.

“Don’t push it.” Dipper shoved him a little, just enough to jostle him. Bill laughed, the mood instantly lighter. “I was thinking more like going somewhere out to eat.” 

“And then come back here for some sweet lovin’?”

Dipper rolled his eyes but he couldn’t keep the smile away. “Yeah, sure.”     


	2. Dream 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go out and talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man. This continues the previous one.

The restaurant was nice. Not nice enough to require a suit but nice enough that even Dipper, who swore by T-shirts and hoodies, had put on the one nice button up he owned. They didn’t go out a lot, mostly just spending time at the house, so this was a special occasion. Bill had been better about being around other people with Dipper lately, no longer feeling the need to paw at him and glare at the general public. The mark helped. 

They were seated and their drink orders taken when Dipper realized that this was the first ever dinner date they had had. It made him feel a bit awkward, even though it was just Bill, and they had been together for months. Bill looked like he picked up on it, like he did on many things through their bond. It had been growing stronger, with more leaking through. The whole process should have been scary but it wasn’t. Right now, he could feel Bill’s calm self-assurance and it made him more at home in his own skin.

“That’s it, relax. This is supposed to be fun, right?” Bill piped up. “Though, I’m not sure why sitting and eating here is more fun than doing that at home.”

“I think we’re meant to enjoy not having to cook and like, talk about stuff or something.” For that they could have ordered in, but it wouldn’t have been a date but just another ordinary night when neither of them felt like making anything. “And be served, I guess.” He shrugged.

“If you like getting served so much-” Bill started but Dipper stopped him before he could get going.

“Not right now, okay?”

“But that was the perfect segue,” the demon argued, dropping the issue anyway. 

“Whatever,” Dipper said. Time to change the subject. “What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been looking into things,” Bill said, cryptic as ever. “And fielding calls from William’s mother, apparently she and her husband are traveling for their anniversary.”

Dipper tensed at the mention of William’s mom. The woman had been nice to him the times they had met but it was obvious that she shared William’s views on what Dipper’s place in the household was. “How did that go?”

“Pretty well, it’s easy to pretend to be much more boring than I am.” Bill grinned. Their drinks arrived and Dipper realized that he hadn’t even looked at the menu yet, so he hastily picked something. 

“So you don’t think she suspects anything?” Dipper asked. If she saw Bill face to face, she could probably tell that it wasn’t her son, but over the phone, fooling her was a possibility. And Bill was a talented liar. 

“Nah. It got me thinking, though.” Bill’s eyes narrowed, considering. “I know we’re still far away from having been together for what humans perceive as a meaningful amount of time, but it would be pretty neat to go somewhere.”

Dipper blinked, eyeing his drink. “You mean like, out of the country?” It would be “neat”. His traveling experience was limited to road trips so far.

“Yeah.” Bill looked softer, a bit of uncertainty creeping into his feedback.

Dipper smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’d like that.”

Bill smiled, too. The bond sent a surge of positive emotions through and they bounced back and forth for a while, making Dipper feel warm and affectionate.

Their food arrived. Dipper was satisfied with his choice made in a hurry and Bill poked around in his, curious. 

 

By the time they got home, it was getting late. The street was quiet, lights shining through some of the curtained windows of their neighbors. Dipper was feeling drowsy, full of good food and itching to change into something more comfortable. Bill had drove them back, now ushering Dipper into the house. He didn’t protest, just letting Bill maneuver him to the bedroom, on the bed, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Dipper grinned up at him, continuing to lie back. “I’m starting to think you have an ulterior motive.”

Bill glanced at him, having moved to his shoes. “In undressing you? Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know, just a feeling I get.” Bill undid his belt and Dipper lifted his hips to help take off his pants. “Not that I mind, I’m just sleepy.” He yawned, stretching out a bit more. The demon loosened his tie and lay down next to Dipper, hands on him but not trying to take things further. 

“Maybe you should sleep, you don’t during the week,” Bill said.

“I need to keep up with my coursework,” Dipper argued without much conviction. He was working himself hard, not just to keep up but to surpass. 

Bill smirked like he had keyed in on Dipper’s ambitions. “You’re already doing really well, though, taking it easy every once in a while won’t hurt.”

“You’ve been looking at my grades.” It wasn’t an accusation; Dipper knew the school kept Bill up to speed on his successes and failures. It irked him that it wasn’t his choice, but Bill had offered to not look, and he had told him to do whatever.

“And they’re great!” Bill enthused but in a quieter tone than his normal yelling. “So how about you save an evening or two for me, huh?” 

It was nice that Bill wanted to spend time with him, that the demon who could go anywhere and do anything was choosing to stay with his boring ass. “Alright. One evening when I don’t have exams coming up.”

“Just one?”

“For now, we’ll see how it goes.”

Bill pulled him close, wrapping around him like an octopus lacking a couple limbs. It wasn’t uncomfortable and he could feel himself starting to fall asleep.       


	3. Studygroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a social life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird about introducing OCs but this chapter will probably be their only appearance.

Dipper had never been great at making friends. He didn’t expect to once he started higher education, assuming that he would be too busy or the mostly alpha students would look down on him. To his surprise, a couple days after starting, he had been adopted by the other omegas on campus. There were four of them, including him, with him being the youngest. They stuck together to and from class, and met up at lunch. He found out that one of them had waited until her kids were old enough to stay at home by themselves, and two had taken their time finding an agreeable alpha. 

The four of them sat in the school library, discussing studying for the next exams together.

“The library is great and all, but I’d rather be somewhere less public,” said Linda, the oldest of the group. “But I can’t invite you over, there’s no way the kids would let us study in peace.”

“My place is really cramped as it is,” said Tom, the only other male. 

“You could come over to mine,” Dipper offered. They had the room, and Bill wouldn’t mind. 

“Are you sure? What does your mate say?” asked Amy, who from what Dipper had gleaned, had a pretty strict home life. 

Dipper shrugged. “I can run it by him but I don’t see why’d he say no.” And if he did, they would have words. It was Dipper’s house, too.

“Will he be there, though?” Amy continued her line of questioning. She was a bit jumpy around strange alphas.

“Probably, but not in the same room constantly or anything. Like, he’ll want to meet you but I can ask him to give us some space.” 

“He sounds so nice, the way you talk about him,” Tom commented.

Dipper knew that being able to invite people over on short notice and privacy weren’t things that all his new friends had, but hearing Bill described as nice was weird. Sure, he was good to Dipper. “Nice”, though? Not a word he would use. “He’s uh, kind of a dick, actually.” The others looked at him, surprised. “I mean he’s great but he’s also an asshole,” Dipper corrected. He didn’t want them to think that he didn’t like Bill, but he also wanted them to be prepared incase the demon didn’t feel like behaving. 

“I don’t think you should be talking about him like that,” Amy cautioned. “Especially behind his back.”

“I’ll say it to his face when I see him next, then.” Bill would probably take it as a compliment. Amy looked horrified and the rest uncomfortable. Dipper reminded himself that not long ago, he too had been in a situation where calling his mate names would have gotten him in some deep shit. “Hey, no, he’s cool, I promise. It’s just that he can be a bit weird and I want you guys to not be surprised,” he hurried to reassure. “He’s happy that I don’t spend all my time alone in here, so I’m sure he’ll be excited to meet you.” 

That seemed to ease the atmosphere enough for them to go back to talking about arrangements for their study session. 

 

On the day of, they piled into Dipper’s car. Bill was standing by the open front door waiting. He had been interested in Dipper’s friends, and hadn’t taken any convincing to let them come over. 

Dipper climbed out of the car first to go talk to his mate. Bill bent down for a kiss and Dipper made sure it couldn’t get too involved since they had an audience. “Hey.”

“Hey you, too.” Bill eyed the people still in the car. They were watching for Bill’s reaction and observing how Dipper interacted with him. “Your friends look tense.”

“Well, yeah, you are a potential threat.” Dipper smiled at them over his shoulder. “Just behave, alright? Don’t say or do anything too weird.”

“When have I ever done or said anything weird?”

Dipper raised an unimpressed brow. “Just this morning you made pentagram shapes on all our pancakes and went all backwards talky on me when I asked you about it.”

“Ok, but besides that.”

“I can write you a list, just don’t add to it today.” Dipper patted him on the arm before turning to gesture the group to come inside. They had trickled out of the car during the conversation, and now approached them with Linda taking the lead. 

She held out her hand for a shake, a friendly smile on her face. Apparently they had judged Dipper’s body language to mean that Bill was safe. “Hello, you must be Bill. I’m Linda and these are Tom and Amy.” They shook hands and said their “nice to meet you”s. Bill was the picture of politeness and Dipper found that he liked introducing him to people who had never met William. 

They went inside, Dipper showing his friends to the study.

“How long will you be?” Bill asked, lingering by the door to the room. 

“I’ll drive everyone home around seven,” Dipper said.

“I’ll miss you.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “It’s a few hours, get out of here you big baby.” He shoved Bill away so he could close the door on his face. 

The group was smiling at him when he turned around to go into the room.

“What?” Dipper asked.

“You guys are the cutest,” Tom explained with murmurs of assent from the other two. 

Dipper fought the blush as he went to the desk to start the computer. “Are not,” he mumbled. “Let’s just focus on the work.” 


	4. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring and they can't keep away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's porn. These aren't necessarily in chronological order.

It was spring. With it came the usual inconveniences, like the increased sensitivity of Dipper’s skin. It was worse than he remembered it being, with Bill around. He had a mate, an alpha in his prime, who he cared about and who cared about him. He knew Bill felt it, too, their bond alive with it, both of them acting like they had never felt the touch of another person before, starved for constant contact. Dipper hadn’t known it could be like that, the worst and the best thing ever. He didn’t feel like fighting it, so he just stocked up on, now legally purchased, birth control and let it take him where it may.

That was how they ended up in a public bathroom in the middle of running errands. Dipper pulled Bill into a stall by his shirt collar and locked it behind him before being pushed into the door. Their mouths connected and Dipper just wanted Bill to consume him until they were one entity. The demon pulled back but Dipper chased him, teeth on his lip on an effort to lure him back. Bill grinned.

“Are you sure? Here?” Bill asked even though he seemed equally as into the idea. There was no one else there at the moment but the threat of someone needing to use the bathroom was still there. 

“Yes,” Dipper said before redirecting his biting to Bill’s neck. It had a much better response as Bill stopped asking stupid questions and rutted against him instead. It was satisfying to see some bruising on his mate, though Dipper knew that it wasn’t a typical omega want. 

Bill turned him around so that Dipper’s chest hit the door, pulling his hips back. Dipper keened, the sound amplified by the bathroom tiles. He blushed and brought his arm to his face so he could bite his sleeve. He heard Bill’s amused huff behind him.

“There’s no one here,” Bill said, working open Dipper’s pants.

“Yet,” Dipper choked out, feeling hands on him and seeing Bill over his shoulder, looking like he was unearthing a prize.

“Do you like that thought? That we could be walked in on.”

A shiver traveled through him. “No,” Dipper said, like a liar. Bill’s fingers found his leaking hole and he had to turn his face back into his arm. It muffled his wail enough that maybe a person walking in wouldn’t immediately know what was going on.

Bill was impatient with his preparations but Dipper didn’t need much. They had had sex that morning and he was soaking wet. He heard a zipper and some shuffling before finally, Bill pushed inside. Dipper took in a hard breath in through his nose, biting on his arm. It felt so good yet not enough. It wouldn’t be until Bill came inside of him.

The bathroom door opened. Dipper froze, eyes wide. Bill paused to listen to the faucet run for a second before continuing. Dipper made a muffled sound but it wasn’t really a protest, he was too far gone for that. He felt too good to want to stop. 

The running water stopped and Bill picked up his pace, pulling Dipper into every thrust. Dipper drooled on his sleeve, clawing at the door. There was a pause in the activity outside, then paper towels hitting the trash can and the door opening and shutting. The only sounds after were Bill’s panting and Dipper’s barely contained moans. He was close and could feel that Bill was, too, pace erratic. Bill’s hand took hold of his weeping member, enough to set him off. He cried into his sleeve, eyes rolling back, near collapsing. Bill kept him upright, snaking an arm around his waist and pushing the other between them. He didn’t push in as deep, and though Dipper did feel him coming, there was something missing. It took him a moment to figure it out.

“You didn’t knot,” Dipper mumbled as Bill gave them a hasty wipe down with some toilet paper.

“Didn’t think it smart, here.” He sounded a bit strained, straightening out Dipper’s clothes then his own. 

“You’re probably right.” Dipper turned back to face him, searching Bill’s face for any sign that he wasn’t satisfied. Bill just smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“We’ll have time to, later, if you’re really set on it,” the demon said, as though it would be purely for Dipper’s benefit.

Dipper rolled his eyes, feeling fond despite himself. “How selfless of you.”    


	5. Studygroup 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's friends stay for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to like Studygroup so there's more of that.

Dipper had invited his friends to stay for dinner. They had spent the day holed up in the study, bent over books and laptops. It was a regular thing now, not just for when exams were coming up. He had had friends before but these were the first he had made without interference from Mabel. They were his friends, not Mabel’s and his.

The group had warmed up to Bill during their visits, realizing that despite how the alpha made some weird comments, he wasn’t out to harm them. Dipper had been surprised, and suspicious, when Bill had started going out of his way to be nice. It didn’t match up with his understanding of the demon, but Bill had said that while he didn’t really care about Dipper’s friends, he did care that Dipper was happier with them in his life. Dipper believed him.

Bill was making dinner while they wrapped up their study session.

“Don’t you think you should go help him?” Amy asked, glancing at the closed door of the study.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, but I guess I can go check on him,” Dipper offered. He had only seen a couple glimpses of Bill since they got there, and as much as it still weirded him out sometimes, he was feeling the separation. He could use a hug.

He piled up the books and notes, closed the laptop, and slipped out. Bill was by the stove, stirring a big pot. Dipper wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his forehead on the spot between Bill’s shoulder blades. Bill shifted so that he was leaning back a little.

“How’s the food?” Dipper asked. 

“Almost done, I hope your friends are hungry.”

“They’re starving.”

“But not literally, though?” It was probably just concern that if something happened to the group, Dipper would be miserable, but it was there.

“Nah. From what I know about their home life, it’s pretty decent.”  

“That’s nice.”

Dipper enjoyed the closeness for a moment before speaking up again. “You know, it makes me happy that you’re so, I guess accepting of this whole me having other people in my life thing.” 

“It’s kinda messed up that you think me letting you spend time with your friends is somehow praiseworthy,” Bill commented, trying the soup and adding something in it. 

“I know,” Dipper whispered. Louder, he said, “But it didn’t use to be a thing I could take for granted, so I just…”

Bill sighed. He turned the heat off before turning around. Dipper was facing down, but Bill guided him to look him in the eye. “I personally think that you should have the world at your feet, but if a few friends is what you’re settling for, that’s cool I guess.”

Dipper’s laugh sounded a bit wet, and his eyes were misty, but he swatted at Bill’s arm anyway. “You asshole.” 

“That’s me,” Bill confirmed, leaning down for a kiss. Dipper got on his toes to press into it, not knowing how else to express all the emotions Bill brought to the surface. 

There was a soft “Oh,” sound and some awkward shuffling coming from the kitchen doorway. Dipper broke away from the kiss, but reluctant to get too far away from Bill, otherwise stayed where he was. His friends stood there, looking torn between staying and backing away.

“Uh, hi guys,” he said.

“Sorry, you were just taking pretty long so we wanted to come see what was going on,” Linda acted as the spokesperson for the group. 

Bill had pressed his face against Dipper’s temple and he could feel him grin. Dipper nudged him with his head. “It’s alright. The food’s almost done.” They separated and got an extra chair for the table so all five of them could sit. 

The soup was good. Sharing a meal with more than just the two of them was nice. They chatted a bit, the lingering tension evaporating as time went on, though Amy was still eyeing Bill between bites like she expected him to turn on them. 

“So, what is it that you do, Bill?” Tom asked, dipping bread into his food.

Bill grinned. “Try to take over the world.”

His friends laughed while Dipper gave Bill a look. The demon raised an eyebrow at him, poked him with his foot. Dipper frowned at him and poked back, but harder. Bill looked like he was way more into getting kicked than he should be. 

“Aren’t we all,” Linda said, smiling pleasantly. “This soup is really very good.”

“Thank you. I don’t think Dipper would eat as regularly if I didn’t cook for him.”

Dipper scoffed. “I’m not that bad.” 

“No offense, but yes, you are,” Amy said, voice pitched down so it sounded less like a reprimand. 

“We’ve dragged him from the library to lunch more than once,” Tom told Bill. 

“Oh, come on,” Dipper protested both being tattled on and Bill refilling his plate. 

“I’m glad he has people to take care of him when I’m not around,” Bill said, buttering some bread and shoving that at Dipper as well. 

“We do what we can,” Linda said. “He is the baby of the group, after all.”

“This is a betrayal,” Dipper didn’t sound happy but he started eating his soup anyway, knowing that he couldn’t win four against one. “I don’t need four moms.” 

“It’s good then that one of us is your daddy.” Bill wiggled his eyebrows. Tom started choking on his soup and Amy, seated next to him, patted him on the back. 

Dipper didn’t know whether to glare or look scandalized. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Never. Eat your damn soup,” Bill shot back. He seemed satisfied with the shocked silence that followed, leaning on his hand and watching Dipper eat. Dipper stared back at him through the rest of his meal.

“Well, this has been interesting but I think it’s time we leave,” Linda said. She had borrowed her mate’s car so Dipper didn’t have to be the one to drive them for once. Amy and Tom made noises of agreement, getting to their feet and taking their dishes to the sink. 

Dipper toned down his antagonism enough to walk them to the door and say goodbye. Bill followed close by, placing his hands on Dipper’s shoulders as they watched from the doorway as the group drove off. Dipper wasn’t really angry with him; the comment was the kind Bill would make just to shock. 

He leaned back against him. “That went way better than I expected.”  


	6. In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's parents come visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I don't really have an update schedule for this. I'm just going to keep posting whenever for as long as I have ideas.

A phone woke him up. The ringing was coming from Bill’s side, William’s cellphone on his nightstand. Bill was wrapped around him, pressed against his back. Dipper elbowed him, but not too hard, to get him to react and make the noise stop. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was too early to be up on a weekend. 

“Yeah?” Bill picked up, having rolled away to reach. Dipper turned so he could reposition himself against Bill’s side to continue dozing. Bill was silent for a while, listening to whatever the person on the other end was saying. “Today? I’m not sure- Well, ok then.” He had been hung up on.

Dipper lifted his head up to see Bill tossing the phone back on the table. “What’s up?” 

“William’s parents came back from their trip and now they’re coming over,” Bill said, frowning at the ceiling.

“What?” Dipper’s voice rose a couple extra notches. 

“Don’t freak out,” Bill warned, belatedly.

“I’m not freaking out!” He was, a little. They weren’t people he wanted to see, and they would realize that something was wrong with William. He felt Bill’s hand on his back, rubbing up and down. It took him out of his head enough to turn back around and breathe. 

“We have some options,” the demon spoke. “We could not be here when they come over, I could make them fall asleep and make them think that they had a lovely time with us, or we could pretend that I’m their son and hope that they don’t notice.” Bill looked at him, eyes gleaming. “Or, we could kill them.”

“No killing,” Dipper stated. He stopped to think, clearing his head the best he could. “If we leave, they’ll just try again later. I think we should try to pretend that everything is fine at first, and if they notice anything, do the sleep thing.” 

It was obvious that Bill didn’t like the plan but he agreed to do it Dipper’s way. They had a couple hours to prepare, so they got up and started getting ready. Bill dug out some of William’s clothes and a pair of contacts. He slicked his hair back, and when he came out to the living room where Dipper was clearing things away, Dipper’s heart stopped for a second before it registered that “William” was looking at him like he was something precious. The real William had never looked at him like that. 

“You need to stand straighter and look like everything annoys you,” Dipper gave some pointers. “You especially need to look at me like you couldn’t give less of a shit.”

“That’s gonna be the hardest part,” Bill admitted, slowly stepping closer and placing his hands on Dipper’s hips. “You ok? You looked so scared for a bit, there.”

“I’m fine,” Dipper said.

“You know, if it bothers you, I could find someone else to possess,” Bill offered. 

Dipper shook his head, smiling a little. “No, seriously it’s fine. I don’t even see it most of the time, with your mannerisms being so different. That was just a momentary relapse, I guess.” 

“If you’re sure.” Bill didn’t look convinced but Dipper was saved from reassuring him further by the doorbell. They turned towards it as one and glanced at each other before Bill gave Dipper a final squeeze and went to open the door. 

Dipper watched from the living room how they greeted each other. William’s parents were a well put together middle-aged couple who were polite to Dipper and obviously cared about their son, but they were also the source of William’s attitude. 

Too soon, the older omega came over to Dipper, kissing him on both cheeks. “Hello darling. Are you still not with child?”

He fought down a grimace. “Yup.”

“Maybe you should go see a doctor, get everything checked out,” the woman went on. “I told William to get you seen before mating but he didn’t listen to his mother.”

Dipper sort of hoped he had been made to see a doctor. That way he would have figured out William’s endgame sooner and avoided all the pain. 

“I’m sure it’s just a matter of time,” Bill piped in. If it wasn’t for the bond, Dipper would have never guessed that he, too, was uncomfortable with the conversation. 

“Well, I’m not getting any younger!” the woman exclaimed, smiling and patting Dipper on the shoulder like they were just having a friendly chat. “I want to meet my grand kids before I go.”

Bill smiled along. “Don’t sell yourself short, mother, you have plenty of years left.” 

“Do you guys want coffee? I’m going to go make you some coffee,” Dipper said, wanting out of the situation. He didn’t wait for a reply before disappearing into the kitchen. He started the coffee, looking into the cupboards for something to go with it. The conversation in the living room went on.

“You’re not having any problems with him, are you?” William’s mother asked. “Dipper always seemed so stubborn, and I told you you could’ve done better.”

There was an emotional spike from Bill, anger, but he kept from saying anything.

“At least keep him on a shorter leash. He didn’t even excuse himself or look to you for permission to leave,” she said, like it was a scandal. “Your father would have never let me behave like that.” 

“The leash I have him on is fine,” Bill said, sounding neutral enough. 

“You used to tell me that he had some attitude problems.” She was sounding suspicious.

“I’m working on it.”

“Sometimes those just don’t go away, some omegas aren’t worth the effort.”

“What are you implying, mother?” Bill’s tone was tense.

“You know what I’m implying.”

Bill took a deep breath and breathed out an “ok”. Then, there were two thuds.

Dipper re-emerged from the kitchen to see the couple slumped over. William’s mother had narrowly missed the coffee table as she had fallen forward and his father was leaning on the arm of the couch in a position that looked like murder on the neck. 

“What happened?” Dipper thought he knew the answer but he would rather hear Bill confirm it.

“I got tired of her shitting on you so I made them sleep,” Bill stated. He was still stewing. “I know murder makes you angry but I really want to set them on fire.” 

“Understandable but don’t.” 

“You’re worth all the effort and there’s no way I could’ve done better.” Bill was looking at Dipper, earnest. “I love that you’re so stubborn.”

Dipper felt heat rise on his face. The L word wasn’t one they had used but it was sort of hanging between them, just waiting for one of them to say it first. It felt good, what Bill was saying now. There were more immediate matters, though.

“What are we supposed to do with them?” Dipper asked, referring to the sleeping couple.

“I figured I’d make them dream up a nice visit and then wake them up when it’s time to leave.” Bill shrugged. “It shouldn’t be long now, dream time works different.” 

Dipper sat with Bill to wait, and after a while, the older couple woke up and started saying their goodbyes like nothing happened. Bill saw them out, ever the polite son, and closed the door behind them with a bit more force than necessary. 


	7. Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper escape into the woods for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I'll probably write a sequel to it or something because I want them to explore the woods.

Before leaving the country for an extended period of time, they decided to try a smaller getaway. Or rather Bill decided that Dipper needed a break and rented them a cabin. Dipper agreed to go after nearly falling asleep while arguing with Bill about making plans for the both of them behind his back. School had been more stressful than usual, and even though he loved it, he had to admit that it had been making him extra tired and cranky. So they went.

Bill drove them down a small, winding road to a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was a single story, single room place with wooden walls beaten by the weather, equipped with a stove and a bed. It had running water but no electricity. Dipper thought it kind of looked like a scene of a brutal murder, like a random axeman could come out of the woods at anytime and chop them to pieces. With Bill’s demonic powers, he wasn’t worried, and it added to the appeal. 

Dipper wandered the premises while Bill got their things from the car and started dinner. They had arrived late, the woods around them growing dark; tall, old trees looming above. He couldn’t wait to go exploring. But right now, he was tired from school and the drive, and cozying up with Bill felt like a much better idea. 

Since it was getting dark, Dipper lit some candles. Bill didn’t seem to have a problem seeing in the dark, but Dipper was worried that he would bump into things in the tiny room. After setting up the candles, he sat on the bed and watched the demon cook. He wasn’t paying attention to what Bill was making, the candle light creating flattering shadows. Sensing his stare, Bill looked back over his shoulder with a grin and winked. Dipper wasn’t even angry at being caught. There was something about getting out of the hustle of everyday life and into the woods that relaxed him. Maybe it was because it reminded him of all the time spent at The Mystery Shack.

Dinner ready, Bill brought over the plates and joined him on the bed. They ate, careful not to spill. 

“I, um,” Dipper started, lowering his plate for a bit. “I know I reacted badly, earlier, but it’s nice here, thanks for bringing me.” 

“Of course, I knew you needed this,” Bill said. “But I guess I should’ve asked first.” 

“Yeah, well.” Dipper shrugged, letting his hair obscure some of his face, not looking at Bill. “You’ve been taking really good care of me, so I suppose I can let it slide this once.” He still wasn’t good at talking about his feelings, but he wanted to try. Bill deserved some praise for putting up with him. 

“If I’m going to be doing this alpha thing for the foreseeable future, I might as well be the best at it,” Bill boasted. Then, softer while lifting Dipper’s face to look at him. “Though, I wouldn’t put in this much effort for anyone else.”

Dipper’s face felt warm, suddenly. “S-shut up, you’re so goddamn cheesy.” Not that he didn’t like it. 

“Only for you.”

“Stop.”

“You like it.” Bill let go and continued eating like he hadn’t just made Dipper full of both annoyance and affection. He wanted to give Bill a little kick, but he also wanted to snuggle up to him and purr. Instead, he finished his meal, put the plate away and dug out the book he had brought. It was a mystery novel, Bill had bought it for him. He had just found it on his nightstand one evening, but the triangle with an eye drawn on the inside of the cover was a dead giveaway. 

He arranged the pillows so he could lean back on them, somewhat upright. Bill sifted with him so by the end of it, the demon had his head on Dipper’s sternum, lying on his stomach between Dipper’s legs. He read until he fell asleep. 


	8. Cabin 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still at the cabin.

When Dipper woke up, it was to Bill staring at him. He startled, the unblinking yellow eyes hovering near his face, Bill propped up on his elbow next to him. It was early morning judging by the grey light coming through the window.

“How long have you been watching me?” Dipper asked, not getting up just yet. 

Bill shrugged. “I dunno, like an hour.” 

“That’s kinda creepy.”

“I do it all the time, normally you just don’t notice,” Bill divulged like it wasn’t an unsettling piece of information. “I can promise to stop if it bothers you.”

“And then keep doing it anyway?”

Bill grinned. “Maybe.” 

Dipper sat up, prepared for the neck pain. The position he had fallen asleep in wasn’t the best, but the pain never came.

“I moved you once you fell asleep,” Bill explained, picking up on Dipper’s confusion. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Dipper had mixed feelings about waking up but at least there wasn’t any physical discomfort. Bill being a bit creepy was normal and he could look past it. “We brought coffee, yeah?”

They had some breakfast and took care of other morning business before heading out to the woods. Dipper had been looking forward to it, even though it was unlikely that there would be anything unusual about this forest. It was just nice to be out in nature. 

Bill was keeping an eye on Dipper while they walked. It was a bit more subtle than straight up staring, but Dipper was still aware of it. He didn’t comment because he had been more stressed than usual, and it was likely that Bill just wanted to make sure that was no longer the case. It wasn’t; Dipper had left the stress behind. He bumped into the demon, smiling.

“We’re not going to have your actual parents drop in on us anytime soon, right?” 

Bill smiled back. It was a bit more hollow than Dipper was used to. “You don’t need to worry about that, darling.” 

“Why’s that?” Dipper frowned. “Do you even have parents?” Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know much about Bill and where he came from or how he worked. 

“I used to,” Bill replied.

“Okay…” Dipper waited for a beat. “Elaborate?”

“We had a falling out, and demons don’t do familial attachments the way humans do, anyway.” 

“You had a falling out,” Dipper repeated. “And as a consequence, you no longer have parents.” He spoke slowly, wrapping his head around this new information and the morbid implications it carried. He was curious, but he also didn’t want to know any details. 

Bill leaned in close and kissed his temple. “Don’t worry about it.” He stayed close for a bit, inhaling Dipper’s hair. “Hm, we’re here to de-stress, after all.” 

“Yeah,” Dipper sighed. The familiar warmth was lulling him back to a relaxed state, but he was still confronted with the fact that Bill was the most objectively evil being he had met and also the one he had chosen as his mate. That didn’t say good things about him.

They stopped by a spring in a small clearing. The water bubbled from the ground, cold and pure. The sun had climbed over the treeline by then but it was still chilly. Dipper shivered as wind flew by.

“Cold?” Bill asked.

“A little,” Dipper admitted, hugging himself. Winter was getting closer and closer. Bill put an arm around him and pulled him into an embrace.

“Do you want to go back? We could start a fire,” the demon suggested. It sounded nice, and they had been out for a couple hours already. Dipper could get an extra layer of clothes before running back out, once they were warmed by the fire. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dipper leaned into the demon, despite everything. Bill was warm.     


	9. Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel comes for a visit. An attempt to patch things up between her and Bill is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update. I've been busy with other things but I still enjoy writing this.

Mabel came for a visit one weekend. She had called the night before to let them know she was coming. Dipper was excited but also unprepared. He rushed out to get some basic groceries and cleaned enough that the place didn’t look like something had exploded. 

It was clear that Bill had some mixed feelings about the visit. He and Mabel had gotten along up until she had found out about his true nature. Now their relationship was up in the air. Bill must have realized that Mabel not liking him could damage his bond with Dipper.

When the doorbell rang, the demon actually looked nervous. Dipper touched his arm on the way to get the door. Mabel crushed him in a hug that lifted him off his feet. To Bill she gave a look before pointing at both of her eyes then at his. “I’ll be watching you,” she said.

“That’s my line,” Bill replied. 

“I need you two to play nice now,” Dipper cut in before they could start arguing. 

“I am,” they said at the same time. Mabel cringed and turned to Dipper.

“Can I talk to you? In private?”

Dipper agreed, taking her into the study and closing the door behind them. He hoped she wasn’t here to try and break them up because that wouldn’t lead to anything good, and he didn’t want to choose between Bill and Mabel. 

Mabel jumped to sit on the desk, crossing her arms as she looked at Dipper. “You look alright.”

“I am, more than, actually,” Dipper mirrored her crossed arms.

“So you’re going to school now?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty tough at times but great, too.” He felt awkward under the scrutiny.

“I bet it’s because you couldn’t decide what to pick so you’re trying to do everything.” Mabel smiled, expression a bit less like she was conducting an interrogation and more like she was talking to her brother.

“You’re not wrong.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Mabes, I know you’re suspicious of Bill, but he’s been really great and hasn’t even tried to take over the world once after last summer.” 

Mabel’s shoulders slumped. “I’m just worried about you. Last time you-” she trailed off, not meeting Dipper’s eyes for a moment. “Promise me you’ll tell me the moment things start going wrong.”

“You’re talking like they definitely will.”

“Promise me,” Mabel pleaded. Dipper couldn’t say no to that.

“I promise.”

They left the room. Bill was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking like he had been spacing out before they came in. “Done with your talk?” he asked, moving so Dipper could sit next to him. Dipper sat down and they moved so he could lean against Bill’s chest while facing Mabel who took the other end of the couch.

“Mabel was just worried,” Dipper explained, craning his neck so he could give Bill a quick nuzzle.

Bill frowned. “For no reason. I’ve been awesome.”

“Um, excuse you, the last time you nearly destroyed The Shack, and also you’re a demon,” Mabel pointed out.

“Ok, first of all, that’s racist, and second, so I caused some property damage, Dipper was fine,” Bill argued, but from what Dipper could tell, he wasn’t that agitated.

“I don’t think that’s racist, specie-ist maybe?” Dipper mused.

Mabel rolled her eyes. “My point is that you schemed behind everyone’s back, which tells me that you’re untrustworthy.” 

“That’s true. Some rando dumb enough to summon me, I will absolutely stab in the back,” Bill said. When Dipper turned his head to frown at him, he buried his hand into Dipper’s hair. The scratching had Dipper relax against him again, the pleasant feeling shivering down his spine. “But I wouldn’t do that to Dipper, or to you since he’d be really pissed at me,” Bill continued, grinning, eyes flashing. “So if you have something mortal means can’t get you, I’m your guy.” 

Mabel looked way too thoughtful.

“She doesn’t,” Dipper cut in before she could make a deal. 

“I’ll think about it,” Mabel said.

“Stop trying to make a deal with my sister.” The petting he was still getting took the bite out of his protest.

“I’ll even give you a discount since your cute brother puts out pretty much whenever,” Bill went on.

“I did not need to know that,” Mabel said at the same time Dipper went, “Oh come on.” The demon looked like he was enjoying himself. It must have been contagious because Dipper wasn’t as annoyed as he could have been. He had Bill right there, with his twin near, poking at his feet to which he responded by kicking at her, but not too hard. The two most important people to him, in the same room, getting along at least somewhat. He felt warm and secure.   


	10. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather, a day that starts out as bad but gets pretty good by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a fic for a different fandom, but I missed this so you get a new chapter!

Dipper shut the door with more force than needed. He found Bill reading on the couch, threw his bag on the floor and curled up next to him. Bill put his book away.

“Dipper?” he questioned, putting an arm around his mate. 

Dipper buried his face on Bill’s side, muttering, “Shut up and hold me.” To his relief, Bill did what he was told for once, turning to sit sideway so he could better fold Dipper into his arms. Dipper hooked a leg over Bill’s, snuggling close. He didn’t want to move, Bill’s scent was comforting and safe. The tension he had been carrying around melted away bit by bit as they sat there in silence. It was kind of a miracle that Bill wasn’t saying anything or asking any questions but maybe he was just biding his time. Dipper didn’t want to talk about it.

Just a couple hours ago, he had been walking from one class to the next when a pair of alphas had come up to him. They had had a problem with Dipper doing so well in his classes. He recognized one of them from the class he was just leaving as the person sitting in front of him. The other one he hadn’t seen before.

He had tried to leave the situation with as little drama as possible but they hadn’t let him. The main instigator, the alpha he knew from class, had grabbed his arm and told him that he would be just going back to his mate to make babies after he was done with school, so there was no point in him trying to prove anything. Dipper had bared his teeth and told him to fuck off, which had taken the alpha by surprise. After the surprise had faded, he had been furious, and if it hadn’t been for Dipper’s friends stepping in, it would have escalated to a fight. Four against two had been worse odds than the alpha had anticipated and he left with his friend but not without cursing them out. 

Dipper’s friends had checked him over and taken him to report the incident. He didn’t think anything would come of it, but they had insisted he do it anyway and stuck to him like glue afterwards. 

“Alphas suck,” Dipper said against Bill. It was muffled but Bill heard him.

“They sure do. Wanna tell me about it?”

“Not really.” It was enough that he got to come home and be close to the only alpha that was safe. Sure, Bill wasn’t really a human and would happily hurt people in his quest to get what he wanted, but he was safe to Dipper. 

“Ok, lemme guess,” Bill spoke up again. “One or more of the alphas from school got butthurt because you’re so much smarter and better than them in every way, and demonstrated just how much they suck ass by getting on your case.” 

A smile stole its way on Dipper’s face but he hid it on Bill’s shirt. “You’re not that far off.” 

“You don’t seem hurt.” Bill tried to pry him off to check. Dipper refused to move. He was just starting to feel better, warm and relaxed, and didn’t want to give that up.

“It didn’t get that far, my friends showed up and there was more of us than them,” Dipper explained. Bill’s hand had started rubbing up and down his spine, and it made him melt a little.

“If you tell me who they are, I can hunt them down and gift you their teeth,” Bill offered, keeping up with his gentle demonstrations. Dipper purred at the thought.

“Nah, it’s fine. You shouldn’t bother with them.” He still had some morals left, but the thought of Bill going full demon to defend his honor was a nice one. 

“Well, what can I do? Are you hungry?” Bill asked, moving his other hand to Dipper’s hair.

“No.” Dipper lifted his head enough to nuzzle at Bill’s throat. 

“Thirsty?” 

There was some bruising there left by Dipper. “Nope.” 

Bill hummed, pressing at the small of Dipper’s back to bring him halfway to his lap, nosing by Dipper’s ear. “Horny?”

“A little,” Dipper admitted, smiling as he made the rest of the way to straddling Bill. It brought them face to face, his arms around Bill’s neck. Bill grinned back at him, hand coming to stroke his cheek.

“I think you liked me threatening those people,” the demon said, close enough to share breath. “I’d do it, you know. You could watch.”

“That’d be going too far,” Dipper replied. He didn’t want to see Bill rip teeth out or otherwise torture some misguided losers. “Maybe instead of focusing on causing pain, you could make me feel good.” He rolled his hips into Bill’s, earning him a growl and a hand on his butt guiding him to continue. He was more than happy to.

“I like this plan, too,” Bill said. “Forget all about those asshats, and concentrate on me.”

“Yes,” Dipper breathed. Feeling Bill grow hard because of him was deeply satisfying. “Talk less, kiss me more.”

“Whatever you say, kitten.” Bill took his mouth, deep and demanding. The nickname was a new one and Dipper wasn’t sure he liked it, but he was purring and rutting against Bill with mounting desperation so he didn’t really care. Bill knew just how to kiss him, and as the demon’s hand wormed into the back of his pants to slide a finger into him, his hips stuttered, a whine breaking out.

“Bill,” he pleaded against the demon’s mouth. “More.”

Bill unbuttoned his pants and added a finger, stroking his walls and skimming over his sweet spot. Dipper shook as Bill used his other hand on his dick, unsure which way to thrust. He tried to get past Bill’s slacks but the alpha stopped him.

“This is about you.” Bill kissed his cheek, a sweet gesture while he took Dipper apart. “We can think about me later.” 

Dipper nodded, unable to form coherent sentences. It didn’t take long before he was shivering and moaning through his orgasm, falling lax in Bill’s arms. He could feel Bill grin against his cheek as he came down, knowing that this was probably just one of many. 

“Let’s move this party to the bedroom,” Bill said as he picked him up.    


	11. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this small thing.

Dipper woke up to Bill shivering against him. The demon was wrapped around him like he normally was, holding onto Dipper, shaking. 

“Bill?” Dipper asked, voice groggy with sleep. It was only a couple hours after they had gone to bed, according to his alarm clock. “Are you ok?” Bill had been complaining that his head hurt.

“I’m cold,” Bill answered.

Dipper untangled himself so he could get a better look at Bill. He put a hand on his forehead and felt that the demon was warmer than usual. He frowned. “I think you have a fever.” For some reason, he hadn’t thought that Bill could get sick, being a demon. But he guessed that since the body was human, it was susceptible to all the human weaknesses, including illness. 

“We have a thermometer somewhere, hang on.” Dipper got out of bed and went to the bathroom. It had been a while since he had needed to get his temperature, but luckily for him, the thermometer was in the medicine cabinet. It was one of those you put in your ear.

When he got back, Bill had wrapped himself up in a burrito with only a tuft of hair showing. Dipper dug out his head enough to get his temperature. It was elevated, not enough to need the hospital but enough that Bill probably felt like shit. “Yup, you’re sick,” Dipper confirmed out loud. “Try to get some sleep and I’ll see what I can do in the morning.” He petted Bill’s head, worried that the other was being so quiet. He kept at it until Bill fell back asleep.

In the morning, Dipper was more tired than usual. He checked on Bill, who was still feverish but no longer shivering. They weren’t prepared for anyone getting sick, so a trip to the store and the pharmacy was in order. He still had class that day but he was sure Bill wouldn’t die in the few hours it took for him to attend school and stop to get supplies. Laying a kiss on Bill’s forehead, he got up, got ready and headed out. 

The day was hard. He had left his mate in a vulnerable state alone, his instincts kept yelling at him to get back to Bill and to take care of him. It was difficult to concentrate and his friends noticed that he was absent. The class ended after what felt like forever and Dipper hurried out of the building, with barely a wave, and drove to the shops. 

He got home and went to check on Bill. The demon wasn’t in the bed. “Bill?” Dipper called, worry gnawing at him.

“In here!” Bill shouted from the living room. He was still in his sleepwear, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the couch. The TV was on, showing something that looked like a soap opera. Dipper relaxed a fraction at getting visual confirmation that Bill was alive. He went to sit next to him, placing his bag on the floor.

“How are you feeling?”

Bill made a face. “Not good.”

“I brought you some stuff.” Dipper started unloading the bag on the coffee table. “This should help bring the fever down,” he put down a small box. “And I have some soup and some tea and tissues in case you need them, and also these cookies you like.” When Dipper looked up, Bill was smirking at him. “What?”

“Who knew you could be such a little caretaker.”

“Careful, or you’re making the soup yourself,” Dipper warned.

“Aw, you wouldn’t do that, I’m sick!” Bill made himself smaller in the blanket and coughed a little.

“Shut up, you don’t have a cough.” He got up, taking the canned soup and tea bags with him. “You better not get me sick, too.” Despite his grumbling, Dipper was relieved that Bill was feeling well enough to tease him. It eased his mind to be at home, making food for his sick mate, even if that just meant that he was warming up some soup and boiling water for tea. 

When the food was done, he brought it to Bill. The demon looked adequately grateful.

“Thank you, darling.” He drank some tea.

“Sure. I have homework, holler if you need anything.” Dipper made to leave but didn’t get far.

“Can you do it here?” Bill asked. “I don’t want to just sit here alone.” 

Dipper pretended to give it some thought. He had decided to stay the moment Bill asked, but he didn’t want Bill to think that he could get his way just because he was feeling under the weather. “Alright, but you have to be quiet and let me concentrate.” 

“I’ll probably just fall asleep after I’ve eaten, anyway,” Bill said, trying the soup.

True to his word for once, Bill was out cold before long. Dipper took the empty plate and mug back to the kitchen before going over to tuck the blanket closer to Bill. He sighed, brushing some hair off Bill’s face. The demon was silent but it was still hard not to glance at him every five seconds. The homework took longer than usual.    


	12. Sick 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone's reading these anymore but here's another one.

Bill managed to infect Dipper. One morning he woke up with a stuffy nose and a fever, unable to go to class. He tried to leave, but Bill wrapped himself around him and didn’t let go until they both fell back asleep. 

Not being able to breathe through his nose woke him up a couple hours later. Bill wasn’t hanging on him as tightly anymore, and he could move enough to get to the tissues on the nightstand. Blowing his nose startled Bill awake.

“You’re not trying to leave, are ya?” Bill asked, sleepy and hair a mess.

“Just to get some water and use the bathroom,” Dipper soothed. “I’ll be right back.” It’d be too late to go anyway, but he did need to contact his group to ask to copy their notes. He went about his business, getting a glass of water for Bill, too, and setting it on the nightstand for easy reach. 

Bill sat up, stretched. “Looks like it’s your turn, huh?”

“Ugh,” Dipper said and flopped back on the bed. “This is the worst, I’ve got things to do.” 

“Well, like you told me the last time I tried to leave the house: if you don’t rest now, it’ll only get worse and it’ll take longer for you to heal.”

Dipper looked up at him. “I’m surprised you pay that much attention to the things I tell you.” Sometimes talking to Bill was like talking to an easily distracted child; Dipper would tell him something and then five seconds later Bill claimed that he forgot. Though, he did only seem to forget the things that were convenient for him to not remember. 

“Of course I do.” Bill looked a little offended. “I remember every single thing you’ve ever said to me,” he said, looking into Dipper’s eyes and smiling in a way that might have been unnerving if Dipper wasn’t so used to Bill and his antics. 

“Except on all those times that you don’t.”

“Those don’t count.”

Bill was an idiot and Dipper was an even bigger idiot for liking him so much. 

“I’m hungry,” Bill said before Dipper had time to look too besotted or do anything dumb like try to kiss him.

“I can get you something.” Dipper was hungry, too, but Bill beat him to getting up, pressing Dipper back on the bed with a hand on his chest. 

“No,” he said. “Stay.”

“What am I, your dog? Come on,” Dipper protested and tried to get up again but couldn’t. It occurred to him that this situation, being held down while weak and sick, would have been terrifying if it wasn’t Bill. But it was Bill, so it was fine.

“I don’t mean it like that, dummy. I’m feeling better than you, and you’ve been taking care of me for days now.” He let up so Dipper could move if he wanted to. “So, I’m going, and you’re staying.” He leaned down for a kiss but Dipper turned his head away.

“No, gross, we’re both sick.” 

“But it’s been forever since I kissed you on the mouth.” Bill was definitely pouting. “Now we’re both sick so you don’t have to worry about getting infected.”

In all honesty, Dipper didn’t know if Bill’s argument was sound. He’d rather not risk it, though. “It’s still weird and uncomfortable.” 

Bill grinned. “That’s my brand,” he said, but didn’t try again. Instead, he bent down to kiss Dipper where he’d been holding him down, gave the spot a nuzzle. Like he understood the amount of trust that had gone into Dipper staying put without freaking out. If Dipper hadn’t felt so woozy from the fever, he guessed he would have been turned on by the gesture. They hadn’t done anything more sexual than forehead kisses in what did feel like forever, and it looked like they wouldn’t be for a while longer. Getting sick sucked.

By the time Bill got back, Dipper was ready to fall back asleep. They ate and drank some water, Dipper took some medicine to make breathing through his nose easier before drifting off.

Bill wasn’t in the bed when Dipper woke up next. Then he realized that the reason he was awake at all, was the noise coming from the kitchen. Either a burglar was making tea and heating something up in the microwave, or it was Bill. The demon showed up in the doorway like he had sensed that Dipper was awake and wondering where he was. 

“Hey, wanna relocate to the living room and watch some TV?” he asked, coming over to the bed. “I’m reheating some leftovers and making you tea.”

Dipper rubbed at his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“I dunno, like four hours?” Bill shrugged. “You should eat again and come not be bored with me on the couch.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Dipper agreed and crawled out of bed. He wasn’t feeling the food, but snuggling on the couch sounded nice, and he could eat to avoid getting lectured again on how he needed to every four hours. His friends and Bill had been a unified front when it came to him developing some healthier habits. “How are you feeling?” Bill shouldn’t overexert himself even if Dipper wasn’t fit to take care of them both anymore. 

“Pretty good,” Bill replied, settling Dipper on the couch and going to fetch the tea and food. “I don’t think I have a fever anymore,” he shouted from the kitchen.

“Oh how the turns have tabled,” Dipper muttered but Bill heard him anyway, grinning as he set down everything on the coffee table.

“Eat up, dork.”       


	13. Sick 3: not so sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sick saga continues and gets away from the author, who just wanted to write some smut, but the boys wanted to talk about trauma instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary says, this isn't what I thought it would be when I started writing it. I thought it would be light-hearted fluff and smut, but it's not. Dipper talks briefly about his ex and the awfulness of his past situation is hinted at, but it's not anything explicit. Still, if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, be careful.

When the first weekend after both of them having recovered from the flu approached, Dipper was making headway with catching up on his homework. It occured that he could have some free time to hang out with Bill, so he brought it up with the demon.

“So, hey, what do you wanna do this weekend?”

“Fuck.”

“Hard same.” If Bill had suggested that they go out, he would have agreed to go, but Bill agreeing with him that it had been too long was a relief. He went back to his schoolwork and Bill went back to whatever he was doing.

Friday came and for once, Dipper was the first to get home. He went over all his work just to be sure that it was done, and showered and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. It wasn’t the type of sexy clothes he’d associate with waiting to have sex with his mate, but in all honesty, he didn’t know what he was doing. They’d never planned having sex before, it always just sort of happened. Or he guessed Bill had planned for it that one time with the candles, but Dipper hadn’t been involved in the planning stage. All he had had to do was show up.

Now, he was at home, by himself, and he didn’t even know when Bill’d be back. Should he get naked? What if Bill took several hours to get back, though? He supposed he could set something up, like mood lighting or whatever, but what if Bill got back while he was in the middle of it? Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up weekend plans at all, they probably would’ve ended up in bed or on some other surface anyway. 

The front door opened. It startled Dipper out of his thoughts. While he was happy that Bill was back, he also didn’t feel ready for him to be back yet. He heard Bill stop on his tracks, after only a couple steps into the house. 

“Dipper?” Bill called out.

“In here,” Dipper said from the bedroom. Bill poked his head in, took in Dipper just standing there in the middle of the room.

“Are you okay? I sort of, don’t feel like you’re okay,” Bill said, frowning. 

“I’m fine.” He wasn’t, but he should be. There was nothing wrong with the situation, he was just being weird about it. This was Bill, they’d had sex before and he wanted to again, and once they started and he got into it, it’d be fine. “Can you just come over here and kiss me or something?”

“Or something,” Bill repeated, but he did come into the room, studying Dipper, trying to figure out what was going on. It was so easy to forget that Bill was intelligent and an expert at lying, enough that it was almost impossible to get things past him. Dipper managed it occasionally, but this wasn’t one of those times. 

Bill stopped in front of him, reached a hand out. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, of course you can touch me, I told you it’s fine,” Dipper said, it came out more angry than the question warranted. He took a deep breath, put Bill’s hand on him. “See, it’s fine.”

Bill remained unconvinced. “Just because you repeat that it’s fine, doesn’t make it so,” he pointed out. “You know that if you changed your mind about the weekend of banging, you can just tell me and we’ll do something else, right?” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know, I’m not doing anything I don’t want to, here.” Despite his snide tone, he knew that Bill was trying to look out for him. “I guess I feel a bit weird about how we planned this ahead of time and I don’t really know how to act, alright? The last time there was any planning involved, was with…” Oh. 

“Ah,” Bill said, understanding what the issue was at the same time Dipper did. 

“Yeah, so, uh.” Dipper didn’t want to talk about it. “He was pretty busy during the week, sometimes, so weekends were like, this time to blow off steam and try for kids, I guess.” It hadn’t always been the worst thing ever, if Dipper just lied down and thought of England, but that didn’t mean it had been fine. 

“Okay,” Bill breathed. “How about we watch some of those shitty horror movies you like and if you feel like you’re down for it at some point, we’ll try again, and if you don’t, we have a weekend long movie marathon instead?” 

Dipper had to blink some garbage out of his eyes, but he managed to gather himself. Bill was pretty great at handling him, though it did leave him frustrated when he thought that all he needed was a little push. He didn’t want William to be a part of their relationship and he didn’t want to overreact every time they tried to plan weekend sex. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I don’t think being treated like some kind of a, a broken thing is what I need right now.” 

“You would think that,” Bill muttered.

“Excuse me?” Dipper asked, the frustration morphing into anger.

“You have this tendency to ignore what you’re feeling and just forge on ahead with whatever you’re doing, is what I mean by that,” Bill explained. “No need to get all huffy about it. I’m just trying to, I guess protect you, and also I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and thinking about your ex when I plow you.”

“That’s…” He didn’t know how to feel about that. He’d need to do some thinking to figure out if Bill was right about him, and he was touched that Bill wanted to keep him safe, even if it was from himself, and he’s baffled that the demon chose “plow” as a euphemism.

“Soo, are we gonna watch some movies or what?” 

Maybe a distraction would be good. Just until he got his thoughts in order. “Okay, let’s watch some movies.”


	14. Sick 4: better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking happens, but there is also porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a sustainable update schedule, but I wanted to give you more of these and I'm having a lot of ideas.

By the end of the night, the coffee table was full of wrappers and empty plates and mugs. They had gone through a good chunk of Dipper’s movie collection while eating and talking. It did make him feel more relaxed, and he’d never admit it out loud because Bill’s ego was big enough, but the demon had been right. He had needed a break from his own thoughts and to sort out his feelings. It hadn’t magically made him better, but he did feel more stable.

He might or might not have snuggled into Bill and started purring a few hours in. Bill was looking pleased with himself, but he hadn’t said anything too obnoxious. Even if he had, Dipper might not have heard it over his own sounds. Bill was taking such good care of him and smelled so good and his hand on Dipper’s side felt so nice. It wasn’t purely innocent appreciation, Dipper had been in the process of sneaking a hand farther inside Bill’s shirt for a while now.

“Hey, Pine Tree?” Bill said.

“Mm?” Dipper replied, too busy burying his nose in Bill’s neck for words. 

“You looking to smash?”

Dipper snorted and had to pull back, laughing. “Not if you call it that, you dick.” 

Bill grinned at him, the movie forgotten. “Did you like ‘plow’ more?” 

“No, that’s worse.” Sobering up a little, Dipper looked at his mate, still smiling. His heart beat fast, but this time it wasn’t out of nervousness. “Come here,” he beckoned Bill to him. The demon came and Dipper kissed his smug mouth. He supposed Bill had the right to pat himself on the back; he had Dipper where he wanted him, relaxed and not thinking about anything but him. Or just plain not thinking, opening his mouth while getting pushed back against the couch cushions. The noises he made would be embarrassing if Bill wasn’t pressing into him with such desperation and kissing him like he had waited to do it for centuries instead of a little over a week.

Not that Dipper was doing much better, pulling Bill closer with his legs around him, back arching off the couch. Some of it might have been Bill’s bent up frustration, transmitted through their bond, along with the release of finally being at a point where neither of them was sick or too busy catching up with their lives to do anything. It didn’t really matter to him right then who was feeling what, they were both on the same page, the bond an endless feedback loop.

He had to pull away to gasp for air. 

“Wanna move this to the bedroom?” Bill asked, equally as out of breath and holding it together by a thread.

“Don’t care,” Dipper said, pulling Bill closer so he could get at the alpha’s throat.

“You’re gonna get, ah, weird about getting stuff on the couch if we don’t,” Bill pointed out. How was he being rational right now? 

“Whatever, take me to bed then.” Dipper bit down and Bill made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan. He licked at the mark, satisfied. If he had been able to think straight, he would have realized that having various fluids on the couch would be a pain to deal with. At least there were sheets they could change on the bed. 

There was a strange, hollow feeling in his stomach and then he landed on the bed. Bill was still on top of him, just radiating smugness.

“What?” Dipper asked, but all he could understand was that they were in bed, and Bill was pressing against him, hard and warm. Also they were naked, somehow.

Bill giggled like a maniac and ground down. Dipper forgot that there was anything weird about the situation. 

“Ah, Bill, get,” he tried to tell Bill to get on with it, but the sentence was broken by a moan.

“You like that, darling?” Bill asked right by his ear, grinning wide enough that Dipper could feel it. That, combined with the endearment, sent a shiver through him. “That’s a yes,” Bill concluded, and added, “My love.”

Dipper’s hips bucked without his say-so, seeking some friction or Bill inside or anything. Bill was being infuriating, calling him things like “my love”, which was absolutely Dipper’s weakness, while not fucking him.

“God, just,” Dipper started to complain, this time interrupted when Bill finally inserted a finger, then two, in quick succession, because him being at all collected was an act. Bill wanted this just as much, if not more.  

Finally, Bill pushed inside. Dipper was louder and clingier than he remembered being in a long time. His nails left marks on Bill’s back and it only spurred Bill on. It felt so good to have this after what felt like an eternity and know that Bill was enjoying it, too. He was babbling something Dipper couldn’t make out, but more importantly, their bond was alive with it, singing about pleased mates. 

It was over in a similar rush it had began. Having even a hint of Bill’s knot in him was too much, so Dipper came, his body trying to suck Bill deeper inside. Bill groaned, thrusting a few final times.

After, when Dipper could think, he poked Bill on the side. “Did you just, teleport us? Also, what happened to my clothes?”

Bill grinned. “Yup! We got here with all of our limbs and everything.”

“There’s a chance we wouldn’t?”

“Well, it is kinda risky to do that while,” Bill leered at him, “distracted.”

Dipper stared, incredulous that Bill would take such a risk when they could have walked. It wasn’t like there was a huge distance between the couch and the bed, and Dipper had said that they didn’t need to move at all. “You’re insane,” he stated. 

“Thanks!” 

“That’s not a compliment.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Then beg.”

Bill’s grin faded and the mood changed. “Make me.”

Dipper couldn’t maintain eye contact, it was too much. And he sort of wanted to take Bill up on it. “I’m not doing anything with you, you almost had our limbs torn off.”

“See, I don’t think you mean that,” Bill said, moving closer so he could whisper. “You have a bad track record of staying angry with me when I do ‘insane’ stuff, don’t you honey?”

As much as Dipper hated to admit it, it was true. The worst example being how he’d almost immediately forgiven Bill, and slept with him, after the demon had tried to take over the world. 

“You know, this,” Bill made a gesture from his heart to Dipper’s, “goes both ways, so I know all about the little boost you get when I call you dearest, or sweetheart.”

Dipper was getting warm. He was sure he was blushing, and even though he knew he shouldn’t allow Bill to win and be proven right, Dipper had very little defenses left against him. Dipper was weak, and Bill was right, so he gave in.      


	15. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about purely hypothetical kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing about how long I'm going to keep posting the oneshots: basically, as long as I have ideas and I'm having fun writing these, there'll be new ones. But I don't want this oneshot collection to become longer than the main fic, Leave It Behind, so if the word count gets around 40k, it's time to stop.

Hanging out with his friends at Linda’s had Dipper thinking about children. Her kids weren’t small anymore, but it was just their presence that lifted the topic to the top of the massive pile of stuff he thought about daily. So, when he was sitting with Bill on the couch that evening, he blurted out, “Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Bill went still. “Well, uh, not really?” He watched Dipper carefully, like maybe he could see where Dipper was going with this if he looked hard enough. “I don’t reproduce the way humans do and we don’t look after our offspring like you do, either. And I always kinda looked at humans and thought that they were a huge waste of space so why would I want to be involved in making more,” he rambled. “Not that I’m saying that you’re a waste of space and any children we might have would-”

Dipper interrupted him before he could get ahead of himself, “No, listen, I’m not saying that I want kids right now, or ever, I meant like, hypothetically.”

“Have I hypothetically thought about having kids?” Bill asked, speaking slower, and Dipper realized that what he had just said didn’t make sense and perhaps he was also panicking and getting ahead of himself. 

“No, that’s not- You know what never mind, forget I said anything.” He picked up the book he had been reading before stupidly opening his mouth and pretended to understand what the words meant. 

“Dipper,” Bill said. Whenever he called Dipper “Dipper”, things were about to get serious. “I thought you didn’t want kids.”

“I don’t.” 

“Then why are we having this conversation?”

“We’re not.”

Bill sighed, leaning back against the couch cushions. “You know we can talk about it if you want. It’s not like just talking about it means that we need to, uh, get to it right now.” Bill sounded uncomfortable in a way not many topics made him.

“I’m definitely not ready for that.” Dipper didn’t look away from the book, but he lowered it. “Would, um, if you did, you know, get me pregnant, would the kid be William’s?” The thought wasn’t a pleasant one. Even if, in a purely hypothetical future, he decided that he wanted children, it might be impossible to have them be Bill’s.

“Wow, that’s kind of a big question,” Bill said, uselessly. “Genetically, yeah, I guess? In the sense that this was his body, you could make the argument that any genetic material is his, but this is also my body now, so it’s technically mine?” He didn’t look or sound sure. “If you’re asking me if the child’d be half demon, the answer’s no, though I am ‘corrupting’,” he made air quotes, “the body by being in it, so there might be some demon in there somewhere.” 

“But if we like, do a paternity test, it’ll say that William is the father,” Dipper said to himself more than Bill.

“Yeah, sure, but if you’re interested in my opinion, I’d say that if I impregnate you and then help you raise this kid, that makes it my child.” Bill shrugged, having found his balance again after Dipper threw him off with his talk of having children. “And from what I’ve seen, humans tend to consider the people who raise the child to be the child’s parents, more than the people who are genetically related to it.” 

Looking at it like that also made sense. Not that Dipper was thinking about the possibility or anything. “I guess.”

“What brought this on, anyway?” Bill asked.

“I don’t know, I guess being around kids today just got me thinking.” He looked at Bill, finally. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course not,” Bill hurried to agree. “You’re still in school and I’m not exactly the fatherly type.” 

“Yeah, exactly, it’d be a horrible idea.” 

They didn’t talk for a while after that. Dipper finished his book while Bill stared into the distance, probably doing demon things. 


	16. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets in trouble at school, Bill has to save him for dumb reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than these are normally, but the last one was really short so it balances out. Also, I know very little about how the administrators and stuff work in an American college, so I'm just bullshitting my way through this. If it's super wrong then just remember that this is fiction and I didn't do research. Have fun!

Dipper sat in a chair in the dean’s office, with his friends waiting outside. He supposed that with how much the alphas on campus antagonized him, and how often he didn’t back down at the first sign of aggression, it was only a matter of time before he got in trouble for it.

The dean was a middle aged woman, and an alpha, whose name plague read Mrs. White. She was looking at something on her computer, just letting Dipper stew in his worries. He would enlist Bill to help him burn the whole institution to the ground if yelling back at some jerks got him expelled, he swore.

After a couple more moments of silence, he asked, “Um, excuse me, are we going to have a conversation about this or..?” 

Mrs. White didn’t look away from her screen. “I’ve invited your mate here so we could talk about your behavior. He said he’d be here soon.” 

“Bill?” he asked, surprised and starting to feel angry. He knew Bill would have his back, but just the fact that the demon got called about Dipper’s “behavior” like he was some unruly kid, got his blood boiling. “Why can’t you talk about my behavior with me? Or better yet, talk to the people who made complaints about me about their behavior.” 

That got Mrs. White to look at him, at last. It was not a pleased look. “I can see why you’re here.”

Dipper shook with anger. He knew that he’d only get in more trouble if he started yelling at the dean, but he wanted to let her hear it so badly. It wouldn’t do anything to change her mind about him, it’d make him seem more aggressive and unreasonable and childish, like someone unfit for the school environment. The only thing he could do, was wait for Bill to get here, make his case for Dipper, and maybe accept some disciplinary action. It was such bullshit.

They didn’t have to wait for Bill for long. Dipper knew he was coming down the hallway before he heard him exchange some words with his friend group outside the office. The demon didn’t knock, just marched in, kissed Dipper on the cheek, and dropped down on the chair next to him. Despite how angry Dipper was that Bill had to be there at all, he was relieved to see him.

The dean looked surprised at the entrance, but she recovered fast and got up to shake Bill’s hand with a polite smile. “Mr. Cipher, thank you for coming on such short notice.”

Dipper frowned. William’s last name definitely hadn’t been Cipher, but he guessed Bill could have changed it in the school paperwork. 

Bill smiled back, shook the dean’s hand, and without the bond, Dipper wouldn’t have known that the demon was almost as pissed off as Dipper. “Don’t worry about it. You said something about Dipper having behavioral problems on the phone?”

“Yes. I’ve been getting complaints about him yelling profanities at the other students. I thought you might be interested in hearing what your omega is up to and maybe discussing that with him.” She glanced at Dipper with a small smile, like she thought she had him now, busted for acting up when his alpha wasn’t around. 

“You’re right, I am interested,” Bill said, turning to Dipper. “Honey, why haven’t you told me you’re yelling profanities at people? You know I love yelling profanities, we could’ve done it as a couple!”

Dipper had a hard time not laughing at the face journey Mrs. White had as Bill spoke. It went from satisfied to confused and angry so fast. He smiled at Bill, a little saccharine. “I’m sorry, baby, I promise to invite you along next time.” 

“Mr. Cipher, this is serious,” Mrs. White reminded them of her presence. “You understand that we can’t have that kind of behavior on campus. It is detrimental to the learning environment.” 

Bill rolled his eyes where only Dipper could see before facing Mrs. White to address her. “Look lady, Dipper’s been telling me some things about your ‘learning environment’,” he made air quotes, “and it’s pretty obvious to anyone with a working brain that he’s not the problem.” Bill’s grin was openly malicious as he leaned closer to the desk separating him from the dean. “My darling here is not a fan of handling disputes in a, shall we say a more archaic way?” He paused to let the implications sink in. “So I suggest, if you won’t take him at his word that he’s been provoked, taking a look at some interesting security camera footage, as well as a few videos his friends have on their phones, and coming to the right conclusion.”

Dipper saw his eyes flash demon-magic blue from where he’s sitting, and Mrs. White, who got the full burn of the intimidation, pushed her chair away from the desk, a shocked look on her face.

“Or, you know, since we’re being human-legal, I could sue the fuck out of you and the school,” Bill eased back a little. “I’d personally love to see you try to win a case against the best team of lawyers money can buy.” He smiled in a way that could almost be mistaken for friendly. “I wouldn’t even do it for any monetary compensation for not defending my mate against his harassers while he’s under your care. I just think that watching your career go down in flames would be funny.” 

Dipper had been watching in silence. He’d never witnessed first-hand Bill go full manipulative asshole on someone who deserved it. And it was to defend him. He was so turned on it was embarrassing. 

“You…” Mrs. White tried to get some words out. “I, um, I didn’t mean to imply that uh, Mr. Pines was in trouble for what, for what’s been done to him.”

It was amazing to watch the dean backpedal so fast, but Dipper was only half paying attention. He had so many questions, like about this supposed team of lawyers. It was possible that Bill had been bluffing and there wouldn’t actually be any legal action, but if he hadn’t been, with what money was he going to hire anyone?

“Well, as long as we understand each other,” Bill said, getting up. He offered Dipper a hand. “Let’s ditch this joint.” 

Dipper took the hand, but not without shooting Mrs. White the same kind of mean little smile she had given him at the start of the conversation. He wanted to rub her face in her loss; he was untouchable. This time, he could be the bigger person and not say anything, though. 

Just before Bill opened the door, Dipper heard the shuffling of feet and whispering. On the other side, his little group was trying hard to look like they hadn’t been pressed against the door, listening in. Dipper felt awkward about having his friends hear Bill threatening the dean and using words like “human-legal”. 

“If I had been listening in, I’d say that that was pretty amazing,” Tom said. Linda shot him a look, probably for blowing their cover or because she disagreed.

“You’re alright, right?” Amy asked, eyeing Dipper up and down.

“I’m okay. A little pissed off that I couldn’t handle that myself,” Dipper replied.

“I’m sure you could have, given the opportunity,” Amy reassured him. 

“Is pissed off all you’re feeling?” Tom asked, his gaze going from Dipper to Bill and back. Dipper was saved from answering that question by Linda.

“That’s enough out of you, young man,” she scolded, but there wasn’t any real heat behind it. 

“Sorry,  _ mom _ .”  

Bill winked at them. “Looks like I gotta get Pine Tree home. He’s had a hard day and he’s about to have a hard night- Augh,” he complained when Dipper elbowed him on the side. He was grinning while he rubbed at it, though, so he couldn’t be that hurt. Dipper was ready to perish. 

“Let’s just leave already, god,” Dipper said, embarrassed that his friends knew about Bill’s leanings towards the darkside, as well as how much Dipper liked it when it was aimed at the right target. 

They left the premises together and said their goodbyes. 

In the car, Dipper asked, “Were you serious about suing her?”

Bill shrugged. “Probably. It would’ve been fun, like a real life court drama!” Bill has been watching too many soaps. 

“You know that can be pretty expensive, right? I mean, hiring a lawyer and all that.” 

The demon blinked at him. Then he snapped his fingers like he had just remembered something. “Oh! You don’t know about the gold.”

“What gold?” Dipper was confused. “You have gold?”

“Oh, yeah, just some that I’ve amassed over the centuries,” Bill said, like it wasn’t a big deal. “I think I have a vault or two somewhere.”

Only someone with way too much wealth didn’t even know where all that wealth was. The knowledge didn’t change how Dipper saw Bill, but somehow it hadn’t occurred to him that the demon could have earthly possessions. 

“I can show you sometime if you want,” Bill offered.

“Nah, I’ve seen gold before.” Dipper started the car.  


	17. Altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes Dipper on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhe ;)

It took some doing, but they got to leave the house and the city, and explore the outside world. Making a weird boat trip to an island was Bill’s suggestion, and since looking into strange things was Dipper’s idea of fun, he had no protests. His phone had stopped having a signal somewhere in the middle of the boat ride, and despite the day having been sunny at the start of it, they were surrounded by fog. The man who had rented them the boat had charged a stupid amount of money for it, at least triple the normal price. Dipper would’ve balked, but since they were traveling on Bill’s mysterious gold money, he guessed it was okay. Bill hadn’t even blinked.

The fog let up a bit and the island came to view. It had a shore covered in pebbles and some trees surrounding a rock formation. One of the selling points had been that the island had had some residents, but they had all vanished under strange circumstances. They’d left behind a shrine made of stone.

Dipper shut down the engine so they could drift the rest of the way to shore. After they had tied the boat to a tree, he checked if his phone situation had changed. The phone had powered down and he couldn’t get it to turn on again. He had had full battery when they’d left.

“My phone’s not working,” he said out loud to Bill who had been silent so far. He had talked on the way over, but for Bill that had barely been any words at all.

The demon was looking at the shrine, or what he could see of it over the trees. He turned to Dipper. “How odd,” he said, smiling a little.

Dipper looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Is it.” He had asked questions about where they were going and what it was like, but Bill had claimed that he didn’t want to ruin the surprise and that it’d be more fun for Dipper to discover those things himself. Now Dipper was starting to think that he should’ve been more insistent. “What if something happens and we can’t call for help? Did you think of that?”

Bill waved it off. “It’s just the two of us here, what’s gonna happen?” He came over to where Dipper was standing and put his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t have brought you here if I thought you’d be in danger.” He shook Dipper a little. “So relax and enjoy a break from the world.”

Dipper took a breath and let it out as a sigh. He guessed Bill had a point. “You have a strange taste in vacation spots, you know that right? First the cabin in ax killer county and now a strange cult island.”

Bill blinked. “How’d you already figure out it’s a cult?”

Dipper shrugged. “It just seems a bit cult-y to me. A bunch of people get together in an isolated place to build a temple, live there a while and then disappear,” he explained. “All we need now is evidence that they like, tried to summon a demon or waited for the end times or committed suicide. Or, I guess all three.”

Bill’s face brightened and there was some good feedback through the bond. “I knew I stuck with you for a reason.”

“That so?” Dipper raised his brows. “Is the reason my big, sexy brain?” He was joking, but also, Bill was a mind demon.

“Well,” Bill trailed his eyes over him. “It is one of the reasons.”

Dipper laughed, and it absolutely wasn’t a giggle. “Shut up.”  

They made it into the forest. The trees were thin and tall, reaching up for the little daylight available. There had been paths going through the undergrowth, but they had grown shut so getting to the stone structure was difficult.

Once there, Dipper got his first good look at the carvings that covered the insides of the walls. It looked as though the ceiling had collapsed at some point, leaving rubble around the stone slab at the center of the space. The roof being gone also provided him with a light source other than the flash of his camera. The carved symbols on the walls were sort of familiar looking, but he couldn’t figure out where he’d seen them. Until he spotted the triangle with an eye in the middle, pictured waving a top hat.

Next to him, Bill was grinning.

“Wait,” Dipper said, frowning. “You had a cult?”

“I’ve had several!” Bill declared. “I’m pretty sure this was the latest.”

Dipper had a hard time believing that. If the proof wasn’t before his eyes that Bill had had at least one cult, he would’ve called bullshit. Instead of arguing right away, he stepped farther in, avoiding the bits of ceiling on the floor. Now that he had context, it made more sense.

The images depicted were of people raising their hands, some of them on fire, with stuff raining from the sky, and Bill, in his geometrical glory, shining at the top. “Oh wow,” he said, not actually impressed. “I have no words.” He had some words, but they were about how their vacation was now an ego trip and about how many lies Bill must have fed these people to get the place built.

“You always have words,” Bill pointed out.

“Yeah, okay, it’s just,” Dipper started. “What is this? How did this happen? What happened to these people after?” He didn’t want to jump into conclusions, but it was hard not to, knowing what he knew about Bill and his lack of morals.

Bill looked around, too, before jumping to sit on the stone slab. “Well, there’s always some greedy idiots who think that just because I do a song and dance about getting them whatever they want in exchange for a small favor, I actually mean it.” He patted the spot next to him. “Come sit on the altar with me, there’s hardly any blood.”

The altar, as Bill referred to it, looked like it had no blood, so Dipper was pretty sure the demon was joking. That didn’t mean that Dipper wanted to sit on it. “No thanks. Knowing what I know about this place, sitting there could mean you like, own my soul or something.”

“You mean on top of owning your heart?” Bill asked, tone light like it wasn’t a topic they had danced around and avoided for a long time.

About to protest, Dipper stopped to think. At first glance, it did look like Bill was making fun of something serious, and that his reasons for bringing Dipper here had been selfish. And while Bill was selfish and an asshole, he had played it so they would be alone in a place that he found meaningful on some level, that also catered to Dipper’s interest in the paranormal. It toed the line between being a dick move and a sweet gesture in a way that Dipper had learned meant that Bill was aiming for sincere.

“I don’t know about that,” Dipper said, moving closer. Bill’s face didn’t betray anything, but the bond sent over a pulse of uncertainty. He stopped in front of Bill, almost touching the demon’s knees. “But I guess,” he spoke softly so Bill had to lean in to hear, “we can trade.”

Bill seemed to catch on that he wasn’t being rejected, his confidence returning. “Yeah? What’cha want for it?”

Dipper smiled at him, somehow feeling both shy and incredibly attractive at the same time. He touched his chest, then Bill’s, “Mine, for yours.”

“You’ve got yourself a trade,” Bill agreed, grinning.

  
  


 


	18. More Altar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still on the island, talking about death and last names, as you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day! (I'm not even happy about it, I'm just acknowledging that it is today)

Dipper ended up sitting on the stone slab with Bill. It was the only seat, aside from the ground, and Bill didn’t seem interested in going back to the boat. There was no hurry; nightfall was hours away. He had taken some pictures of the walls and the structure from outside and was now going through them.

“Take one of us!” Bill suggested. Dipper held the camera at arm’s length, leaning towards the demon, and snapped a picture. When he looked at it on the screen, in the space between their grinning faces, a human-shaped darkness covered the wall in the back of the temple.

“Oh nice.” Dipper showed Bill the screen. “I think we have a ghost.”

“Must be one of the people that died here,” Bill mused. He never did answer Dipper’s question about what happened to the people who had once lived here.

Dipper stared at him.

“What?” Bill kept up the impromptu staring contest for a while before huffing and looking away. “Look, Pine Tree, I never made it a secret that I don’t care about humans, so I don’t understand why this is suddenly an issue.”

Maybe the real issue was that Bill didn’t understand what the issue was, but for Dipper it was more important that the demon didn’t keep stuff like this from him. He had known what he was getting himself into when he got involved with Bill. “It’s not ‘suddenly an issue’, it’s the same issue I’ve always had with you.” Before Bill could go on the defensive, Dipper continued, “I’d just like you to keep me in the know, even with stuff that you think I won’t be happy about.”

“So you won’t banish me to the couch for the rest of my time here if you learn that, yeah, these people are probably dead, not necessarily because of what I did or told them, but because I got bored and left,” Bill clarified, looking at Dipper again, searching for something.

“Uh, I mean,” Dipper started. “It’s worrying that you only care about the loss of life when it might stop you from getting laid, but I’m not exactly surprised.”

Bill didn’t hold his gaze. “It’s not just about the sex,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Dipper held a hand to his ear as though that’d help him hear better. He had heard Bill the first time.

“You’re fishing,” Bill pointed out, correctly.

“No, I’m sitting.”

The demon didn’t look impressed.

Dipper smiled. “Yes, you are this annoying to talk to, sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”

“Sorry. All the time, every conversation is hell,” Dipper corrected. Bill laughed, and faced Dipper again, finally. His eyes held Dipper in place, not that there was anywhere else to be.

“You’re going to die soon,” Bill said, as though it was a big confession and not a creepy thing to say to someone you’ve lured to an island in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay?” Dipper wasn’t scared, but the conversation had taken a strange turn.

A frustrated look crossed Bill’s face. “You’re going to be gone in a couple decades and I’m going to keep on existing.”

“Ah,” Dipper said when he realized what this was actually about. “Are you saying that you’ll miss me?” He didn’t want to think about Bill alone.

“Once you’re gone, there’ll be nothing to hold me back from taking over this dimension.” Bill drew himself up, putting more distance between their faces. “I can do whatever I want and you won’t be there to disapprove.”

It struck Dipper as odd, Bill making that argument. According to Bill’s own logic, Dipper was someone he could win over to his side, a corruptible thing. He wasn’t something that held Bill back, and while Bill cared about his opinion to an extent, it wasn’t like Dipper could just ask Bill not to take over the world and expect the demon to listen. “I thought you didn’t dabble in making people immortal anymore,” Dipper said, and it was Bill’s turn to flounder.

“I- what? No.” Bill crossed his arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bill,” Dipper put his hand on Bill’s arm. “It’s going to be alright. All of us flesh bags die, right?” he tried to lighten the mood. The bond radiated distress. “You should know better than anyone that humans aren’t meant to stick around forever, watching all of my friends and family whither away while I stay the same would drive me insane.”

Bill nodded. “Knowing doesn’t make it any easier to handle.”

“I know this is like, the biggest platitude, but we need to just make the most of the time we have.” Dipper felt a bit silly saying that, but it was what they needed to focus on, rather than on some inevitable eventuality.

“You’re right about it being a platitude,” Bill agreed. It was probably the closest to an admission that Dipper was right he could get. Like most times, the demon bounced back quickly. “On the topic of forever, do you like Dipper Cipher or do you want to hyphenate?”     

“Now I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dipper admitted. Weren’t they just talking about death? Bill grinned and refused to elaborate. “I don’t know? I think it has too much ‘er’,” he ventured. “Also why am I changing my name? You be Bill Pines, if you’re so set on whatever this is.” He guessed if he started going by Mason, too much “er” wouldn’t be a problem, but he didn’t love Bill _that_ much.

“I can’t change my name,” Bill explained like the reason should be obvious. “Bill Cipher is my brand, it has recognition.”

Bill being cryptic was better than Bill being sad, so Dipper decided to go with it. “Okay, so I have to hyphenate, for your so-called brand.”

Bill ignored the dig. “Yes! Dipper Cipher-Pines!”

“No, Pines-Cipher, obviously,” Dipper argued.

“I guess that’s fine!” Bill shouted and leaned in for a kiss. Dipper gave it to him because why the hell not.   

 


	19. wow this came out of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper catches on and gets a ring for his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so here's the thing: I was going to write a Thank You oneshot when Leave It Behind hit 2000 kudos, but then I realized that that's A Lot of kudos for a fandom niche thing like LIB (I mean, it's BillDip and abo) and chickened out. That said, this is a Thank You oneshot and something I've been wanting to write for a while. So, thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos and bookmarking and existing. I didn't think I'd write something that was deemed good enough to hang with the fics I freaking adore.

Dipper barged through the door hard enough to make it hit the wall. “Bill!” he shouted. The demon was in the living room, watching TV. He looked up when Dipper got in between him and his daytime soaps. 

“Pine Tree, I need to know if Carlos and Bella are finally going to get married or not,” Bill whined. “They’ve been dancing around the issue for five seasons now.” 

Dipper wanted to tear his hair out, but decided at the last second not to. Instead, he waved the printed out piece of school paperwork at Bill’s face. “Yeah? Is that where you got your inspiration from?”

Bill tried to blink innocently at him, but when that didn’t work, he turned off the television and leaned back on the couch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, like the liar he was. 

“This!” Dipper threw the paper at him. It didn’t have the dramatic effect he’d hoped, the printout fluttering towards Bill and landing on the coffee table between them. “What is this?!”

Bill glanced at it. “A piece of paper?”

“Give me a straight answer right now or I’ll make you eat it!”

Bill’s super serious face broke and the demon grinned, “Joke’s on you, I love the taste of paper.”

Dipper crossed his arms and glared. The standoff lasted for a couple minutes. To his dismay, Dipper was the first to give in.

“My last name is now officially Pines-Cipher,” he stated, gesturing at the printout.

“Yes,” Bill agreed. “Yes, it is.”

“How? When? Why didn’t you ask me first?” 

“I did ask you.” Bill was speaking slowly, like he thought maybe Dipper was being obtuse on purpose. “You vetoed both Cipher and Cipher-Pines.” 

There was a moment of silence Dipper used to think about his life and his choices. There had been an altar on that dumb creepy island, and they had had a witness. “We didn’t have a priest,” he pointed out. 

Bill, sensing that he had already gotten his way, spread his arms out like the theatrical asshole he was. “I am a priest!” 

Dipper also threw his arms up, but in frustration. “Are you even allowed to officiate your own wedding?” 

“In some places, yeah!” 

“Well I guess that’s fine then!” Dipper let his arms drop even as he yelled at his demon. He should be more angry about getting married without noticing, but he supposed that kind of thing had been what he’d signed up for when he’d decided to stick with Bill. In sickness and in health, and all that implied. 

“I have one more question,” Dipper mustered up a stern look and Bill sat up, curious. “Where the fuck’s my ring? You have all that gold, allegedly, but you couldn’t part with any or what?”

Bill blinked, this time in genuine surprise. “Oh! Actually,” he went through his pockets before snapping his fingers, pulling a ring out of thin air, or wherever he’d been keeping it. “I forgot.” He flicked it at Dipper.

After fumbling to keep the ring from hitting the floor, Dipper inspected it. It was his size, golden, and it had a pictogram of triangle-Bill, a pine tree, an equals sign, and a heart. Dipper snorted and felt heat rise to his face. “This is the cheesiest shit I’ve ever seen,” he muttered as he slipped the ring on. 

Bill shrugged, “Not my fault that it works on you.”  


	20. Mabel Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot to tell his sister about his marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this! This was going to be a fun argument between Mabel and Bill (and Dipper), but then it got a bit more heated than I expected and some world-building sneaked in there, too. (It's still fun, in a way, but Mabel does get a little bit carried away maybe)

Mabel had asked for picture evidence that Dipper was doing okay. Without thinking too hard about it, he’d snapped a couple selfies, one with Bill making a face in the background, and sent them. Two seconds later, she called him.

“Yes?” 

“Is that a ring?!” Mabel screamed.

Judging from how Bill was smirking, Dipper had gone white and wide-eyed. He had forgotten to tell his own sister about getting married.

“Uuuuh. Yes?” To his defense, he had found out about his own wedding not that long ago. “I am indeed wearing a ring.” He shrugged at Bill, realizing that he had avoided the question much like the demon usually did. Bill gave him a thumbs up. It wasn’t helpful. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“That I started wearing a ring?” He knew he was just digging himself deeper at this point. “Look, Mabel--” he wasn’t allowed to finish.

“No, you look! I know we disagree about Bill, alright, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to know what goes on with you!” Mabel yelled, bordering on hysterics. “In fact, I want to know times three! You traded one seriously messed up dude for another, Dipper! You never tell me anything, how am I supposed to help when something goes wrong if I don’t even know about it before it’s too late, huh?! Explain that to me, smarty pants! You always do this-!” Mabel kept going.

“Can you put her on speaker?” Bill asked. 

Dipper looked around as though there could be someone hiding in their living room. “I guess,” he agreed, hesitant. 

Mabel’s yelling continued, this time through the speaker, “-it’s my job to keep you safe, because you sure as heck can’t! Who’s going to be there for you? Bill? Please, I don’t know anyone as selfish as-”

“Hello, Mabel,” Bill cut in. “Or should I call you sister?” 

Dipper knew instantly that wasn’t going to go down well. Bill was the last person to de-escalate a situation. 

“You shouldn’t!” Mabel snapped, without missing a beat. “Never call me that! You are the worst! You mated and then married Dipper behind his family’s back! Do you know how big of a red flag that is?!”

“Dipper is his own person and doesn’t need your permission to-”

“Oh ha haa, as if you care!” Mabel interrupted. “Did you even ask him?”

The question gave Dipper pause. It did look extremely bad, in the context Mabel was putting it in. Bill hadn’t asked, and maybe he should have, despite how Dipper hadn’t had any objections. He wanted to be with Bill, but that was the part Mabel had trouble believing. 

“Dipper’s been on board with everything,” Bill argued. It was true, even if it omitted some details.

“And you know this because you asked him, right?” Mabel kept pushing. “Or did you ‘just know’ and assume that because you wanted it, he must want it, too? I’m not stupid, and I’m an alpha, I know what goes on behind the scenes.” 

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but Dipper stopped him with a hand. “Mabel, I appreciate you looking out for me,” he articulated clearly to get through to his protective alpha sister. “But it is not necessary. I am fine. What Bill said is true, I was, and am, on board with everything.” Aside from the world conquering business. And the arson. “Bill is taking good care of me.” Not that Dipper was a fan of admitting that Bill treated him well; the demon’s ego didn’t need any more help. 

Bill pushed Dipper’s hand away from his face. “More than good, I’m nailing this being in a relationship dealie.” His eyes lit up in a way that told Dipper he was about to put his foot in his mouth and make everything worse again. “Speaking of naili- umph,” he couldn’t finish, due to Dipper’s palm over his mouth.

“Bill, please, this is serious.” 

The demon licked his palm, and with an eye roll, Dipper took his hand back. 

“Alright, I get it, sheesh,” Bill agreed. “Mabel, this must be scary for you and all that, but there’s nothing you can do about it now, so I suggest you either learn to cope, or actually get to know me and start taking your brother at his word.” 

The choice of words was just rude and dismissive enough for Dipper to believe that Bill was being sincere. “What he said but nicer,” Dipper backed his mate up. “Are you still there, Mabes?” She had been silent for a while. 

“I’m here.” Mabel sounded a lot calmer. “I was just, I guess listening to you interact. It’s, um, doesn’t sound like you two have the worst chemistry or whatever.” 

“See, babe, even she can tell over the phone,” Bill scooted closer to sling his arm over Dipper’s shoulders. “We’re meant to be,” he stage whispered loudly enough for Mabel to hear. 

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up. “You’re such a sap.” 

“What you mean, ‘even she’?” Mabel asked, only a little bit hostile. “You call him ‘babe’, lame.”

“I call him a lot of things, he likes all of them!” Bill declared.

“I do not.” It was a token protest, but Dipper couldn’t not make one. 

“Oh my, I know that tone,” Mabel cooed. “You’re so into the nicknames.” 

“I thought you were on my side,” Dipper deadpanned. If Mabel and Bill were ganging up on him, they were getting along. He couldn’t win an argument against the both of them, better to just pretend to roll over for the time being. “That hurts, the betrayal.”

“You’ll live,” Mabel said.

“I can kiss it better,” Bill suggested, close enough for Dipper to feel his grin. “Kitten.”

“You would pick to worst ones to use in front of my sister.” Being made fun of was the price he needed to pay for not having the two most important people fight over him. It was sweet that they both cared enough to nearly throw down every time they spoke, but Dipper could always use less alpha bullshit. 

“Kitten, really? Keep it in the bedroom, jeez.”

“You’re talking to us on the phone,” Bill pointed out. “We could be in the bedroom and you’d never be the wiser.” 

“Ew, too far, stop! You’re with my brother, you monster!” Mabel protested, but this time, she was laughing. Bill’s grin grew, and Dipper couldn’t help smiling, too.            

  
  



	21. Mabel but More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has her own thoughts and feelings about stuff relating to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mabel's point of view time! Probably the only time that happens, but it was refreshing to write. A bit of insight into what things look like from where she's looking.

Mabel hadn’t made it a secret that she thought that her brother was dumb when it came to picking mates. She knew that the first time, Dipper had been lied to, and she didn’t blame him for falling for it, but that didn’t change the fact that William had turned out to be the biggest douche canoe in the world. 

And now Bill. A literal demon, and a wannabe world conqueror. Maybe Dipper had a thing for bad boys she didn’t know about, except the bad boys were less “Oh, look at me, I don’t care about the rules and also wear sunglasses” and more “I’m actually the worst and will treat you like garbage”. 

So, being the greatest sister and the best alpha she was, Mabel packed a bag and went to see what was going on in person. Again. But this time, she would get Bill alone without Dipper to defend him. If she had to punch a demon in the face, she would. For Dipper. And also because she wanted to punch a demon in the face. Who didn’t? It was every girl’s dream. 

At least the house was fine, as far as houses went. If someone held a gun to her head and demanded that she say something good about William-- No actually, she’d just let them shoot her. But, if someone held a gun to Dipper’s head and demanded that she say something good about William, she’d say that at least he got the “provide” part of “protect and provide” down. And maybe if they pressed for more, she’d also admit, under the threat of her brother’s death, that if you ignored all his personality traits, that man was  _ fine _ . Aesthetically. He was okay to look at.

She rang the doorbell. As it so happened, said okay to look at man was the one at the door. Or his body, inhabited by an actual demon.

“Shooting Star, what a pleasant surprise,” Bill said. It was really a shame that he was such a dick and so grating to listen to because if anyone could pull off one of her more experimental sweater creations, it was definitely Bill. 

“Uh-huh, are you gonna let me in or what?” she asked, unimpressed. She’d had Dipper’s suitors and potential mates and actual mates try and get on her good side before. It was all fake and annoying and the worst. If Dipper had just managed to somehow end up with Wendy, that would've been nice, but no, it was this asshole. 

Bill’s face did a thing, like something behind his eyes shifted from jovial to dangerous. “Actually, I was hoping I could catch you alone before Dipper gets back.”

Mabel narrowed her eyes. “Back from where?” She wasn’t scared, just, cautious. 

“Class?” Bill looked at her like he thought she was dumb. “He won’t be home for at least another half an hour. I thought he told you.”

She hated that Bill was taller than her, she couldn’t even look down at him properly. She should’ve packed a ladder. “So you’re not even going to let me in before he gets here? That’s kinda rude.” 

“Oh, you can leave your bag here, but I’m taking you out.” Bill grinned. His teeth were sharper than hers, and Mabel took a step back.

“What?” Taking her out?! 

The grin widened and Bill spread his arms. “For ice cream!”

“Oooh! That kind of taking out, okay, phew.” She hadn’t even noticed how tense she’d gotten before she relaxed, shoulders slumping down. “Sure, I guess? I wanted to talk to you without brobro there anyway.” She dug out her phone and wallet before throwing the bag past Bill, into the house. “I’m ready.” 

The demon grabbed her and the next thing she knew, they were behind what was probably an ice cream place. She swatted at his chest and a couple other places. “Warn me if you’re going to pull stuff like this!”

Bill grinned at her, moving towards the entrance, “You said you were ready, sister.”

“I told you not to call me that!” She followed. “You’re treating me, right? You better be treating me.” 

“Sure, sis.”

Mabel shot him a glare. To the people behind the register she said, “One of everything, please. Extra sprinkles.”

“Uh, on everything?” one of them asked.

“You got that right,” she smiled. She turned the smile on Bill. “You better leave a huge tip, too.”

Much to her annoyance, Bill just smiled back. “Naturally.” 

She huffed and went to sit at the closest empty booth. So Bill was harder to one up than the average alpha. The demon sat opposite to her, and the several scoops of ice cream started to arrive, carried by the staff in turns. It was only like fifteen different flavors, but at least the amount was one she could eat within the next half an hour. Probably.

“So, Mabel,” Bill started, crossing his fingers in front of him. Like a villain. “What would it take for you to at least act like you tolerate me?”

Mabel ate some more ice cream. “Are you trying to bribe me into liking you, because that’s not going to work.” A couple hopefuls had tried, as if she was going to sell her brother. “What it’d take, is you treating Dipper well, and I don’t think you’re doing that.”

Bill didn’t blink a whole lot, did he. It was kind of unnerving, how did Dipper deal with that? “You have said many times that he looks like he’s doing well, that he’s sleeping and eating, and you know I helped him to get an education like he wanted. Where, in all of this, have I treated him badly?”

It sort of looked like Bill was getting annoyed, at the implication that he wasn’t doing a good job at taking care of Dipper. That wasn’t a bad sign. “Weelll, let’s see, there’s that one time you  _ tried to take over the world _ !”

“And?” Bill asked, raising an eyebrow like a jerk. “Dipper was safe through all that, and would’ve continued to be, had I succeeded. I even offered to keep you and the rest of his friends and family safe, and let me make it very clear that I don’t care about you beyond what you mean to him.”

“Wow, thanks,” Mabel deadpanned. The demon’s expression softened a touch, and she realized that “wow thanks” was one of those Dipperisms she adored and found infuriating in equal measure. “I feel so reassured,” she pressed, and this time Bill actually turned to look out the window, smiling a little. Holy cow, he for real liked Dipper, even the sarcasm. 

“Holy cow,” she said, out loud. “You for real like him.”

“Well, yeah!” Bill turned back to look at her. “Why do you think I married him, you dumbass? For fun? He’s a huge pain, and way too smart for his own good, and the only human I can stand!” 

“I don’t like being called a dumbass, you dumbass, but otherwise those aren’t the worst reasons,” Mabel admitted. “Mostly the alphas sniffing after him think they can like, train the sass out of him or something.” 

Bill crossed his arms. “Those flesh bags don’t deserve to look at him, let alone touch him.”

“I know, right? They are the worst!”

“Does this mean we have a truce?” Bill asked. A bit of a manipulative opportunist, this one. 

“For the time being, but call me names again and I’ll tell Dipper that you’re being mean to me.” She wasn’t above an underhanded tactic. 

“Call me names again and I’ll tell Dipper that you’re being mean to me, first,” Bill shot back. 

“I’ll tell him firster!”

“I’ll tell him firsterer!”

“Uuh, it’s more firster, duh,” Mabel pushed some of the ice cream cups towards Bill. “Do you even grammar, dude?” 

The demon accepted the treat. “Oh, I grammar, you haven’t seen any grammaring yet, human.” 

Mabel hid her giggle behind her current cup. It was on.

* * *

They, by way of literal magic, made it back to the house before Dipper got there. He found them on the couch, watching a dumb costume drama they both not so secretly liked. It bothered her that she got along with Bill, but they had gotten along before she’d learned about the world conquering, so there was that. 

Dipper stopped in the doorway. “Uh, hey,” he said, like an adorable dork.

“Dearest, we brought you ice cream,” Bill said, pointing at the remaining cups. 

“Ookay.” Dipper moved farther in, glancing between Mabel and Bill even as he let Bill pull him in for a kiss. It was just a peck on the lips, but Mabel noticed the eye-closing and content-humming he did. “You guys went out for ice cream. Together. Without me.”

“Oh-oh, busted!” she blew their flimsy cover. Not like Dipper hadn’t seen through it instantly, like a smart person. 

“No one died!” Bill declared, as if that was a huge achievement. “And there was only minimal arson involved!”

Dipper looked unimpressed. “Well as long as it was minimal.” He gave her a look that asked “what’s minimal?” and Mabel just shrugged. It had been an ice cream cup, she had wanted to see Bill do magic. No property damage. 

“Don’t worry about it, broski.” When Dipper crossed his arms, Mabel pulled him to the couch and sat him between them, and Bill handed him an ice cream cup. Not to be outdone, she also gave him a cup, so that he could have one in each hand. A balanced diet. 

“Um,” Dipper said.

“I’ll feed you,” Bill offered, like the biggest kisser of butt in the universe. 

“That’s, no, I can just put one of these down,” Dipper protested, but it was the kind of weaksauce protest he made when he didn’t really mind. 

Bill saw through it, too. “Nonsense, darling. Just sit back and let me take care of you.” His voice dipped way too low at the end, and Dipper blushed while Mabel gagged. For the sake of her brother’s happiness, she’d sit through him being gross with his mate-husband, and not tease him about it. That much.           

  
  



	22. Get-together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper invites his friends and their mates for a small party. It's not a complete disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the longer side. I started writing and it blew up, and by blew up I mean it's long for a oneshot in this collection. I hope at least the couple people who asked for this are happy.  
> (Alcohol use is mentioned but it's not a lot of drinking, just adult friends hanging out kind of drinking)

“Bill, can you come here for a bit?” Dipper called from the study. If they were going to have a small get-together with his friends and their mates, they needed a battle plan. Bill had gotten better at being around people, but that didn’t mean Dipper was comfortable just inviting a bunch of alpha strangers into their home without going over it with the demon first. He’d bought a whiteboard and everything.

“I think you’re overthinking this a little,” Bill said from the doorway, eyeing the board. It might have a few diagrams on it.

It was possible. “I disagree,” was what Dipper said out loud. After Bill finished his eye-rolling and took a seat, Dipper launched into his explanation. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but my friends and their mates are likely to see you as the dominant one in this situation, seeing how this is your house-”

“Our house,” Bill interjected.

“To them this is your house. And they’re your guests,” he paused to let Bill argue, but the demon just stared ahead, bored and displeased. “I’m the next one in this traditional hierarchy: this is your house, I am your mate.” Dipper wasn’t super into it either; this was their house, Bill and him had equal claim. “I’m telling you this because this is something we can leverage if there’s any problems.” That got the demon’s attention.

“So if any of them try to start anything,” Bill started, eyes gleaming.

“Either of us, but especially you, can ask them politely to leave,” Dipper finished for him before he could suggest ripping out teeth or giving them nightmares forever. “They’re also  aware of all this,” he went on, gesturing at one of the diagrams. It explained how an argument could be made that Linda, being the oldest of the omegas and with the alphas being plus ones, was the next in the hierarchy. The fact made Dipper feel a bit more confident; Linda was levelheaded and likely to take his side if any problems arose. “It, well, should ensure that they behave, but you never know.”

“Right, sure,” Bill said, unenthusiastic, but cooperative. “But Pine Tree, I can handle crowds now, and this is only six people, half of which are your friends and the other half are their mates.”

“Right!” Dipper pointed to another diagram. “There’ll be Linda and her mate Bob, Amy and her mate Sara, Tom and his mate Mark,” he pointed at the names. “Linda’s kids are at some kind of a sleepover thing, and Tom and Mark’s ‘special beta friend’ Andi can’t make it because they have work.”

Bill raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“Do I really have to remember all of their names?” Bill asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

On the day of the get-together, Dipper fussed over their underused patio furniture. The sky was clear and the weather mild. At least if a disaster struck it was less likely to be of the natural kind.

Their guests arrived and Dipper was there with Bill to greet them. It went without incident; everyone got introduced to everyone, and there was only minor posturing from any of the alphas. He still made a mental note to keep an eye out for any quarreling between Bill and Amy’s alpha, Sara. She had piercing dark eyes and an air about her that discouraged nonsense. Also she was a lawyer and Dipper wanted no actual legal trouble.

Amy came over to where Dipper was doing some last minute setting up. “Hey,” she said. “I wanted to congratulate you,” she gestured at the ring. “I know you’re keeping it on the down low, but, still. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, it’s uh, it did happen kind of suddenly, otherwise I’d have invited you guys.” He felt a bit bad, but it happening the way it happened wasn’t on him.

“Oh no, I’m not fishing for an invitation to anything,” Amy reassured.

“What are we getting invited to?” Tom popped into the conversation. His mate Mark was off talking to Bob in the living room, Dipper could see them through the glass on the patio door. Mark reminded him of Wendy a little, in the way they were both strong but in a chill, non-domineering way. Linda’s Bob was a large suburban dad and for all Dipper knew, they were talking about lawnmowers.

“Nothing, that’s the point,” Amy chided gently. “Though, I wouldn’t mind another movie night.”

Tom nodded along. “Let’s not invite Mom this time, just us cool kids, alright?” He had taken to referring to Linda as Mom.

“I’m not cool,” Amy confessed, looking at her shoes.

“No, Amy, listen, you are the coolest kid I know,” Tom said, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled without looking up.

Dipper was about to agree when Sara joined them. “Amy, what is it?” she asked, looking Amy over and raising her chin with a hand so she was forced to look up at her mate.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, I promise,” Amy answered.

Sara let go of her. “Go help Bill and Linda with the food, I need to have a word with Dipper.”

Amy nodded and left.

Dipper glanced after her, and then at Tom who looked apologetic before leaving, presumably to see what his mate was up to. He took a deep breath, reminded himself that this alpha was his guest, in his house, and that Bill was within shouting distance. “What’s up?” he asked, feeling awkward. This was the first time he was alone with any of his friends’ mates, and the only one he’d seen more than in passing was Bob.

Sara met his eyes. “Amy tells me you’re in the top ten of your school,” she said, manner neutral enough that Dipper couldn’t tell if she was displeased or not.

“Top five, actually,” Dipper corrected. He put his hands in his pockets so she couldn’t see them fidget and refused to back down.

A corner of her mouth quirked up. “Top five, yes. She’s been doing a lot better since she started studying with you, and I just wanted to thank you. It’s important to me that she does well.”

Dipper let out a sigh and hoped he was subtle about letting his guard down a fraction. “I’m sure it’s also important to her, but you’re welcome.”

Sara’s eyes moved from Dipper’s to somewhere over his shoulder. Dipper felt Bill wrapping an arm around his middle. “Hiya, darling,” Bill greeted him before addressing the other alpha, “Dipper’s friend’s mate, how’s it hanging?”

The rudeness didn’t faze her. “I believe we were introduced fifteen minutes ago, Bill.”

Bill grinned wide enough for Dipper to see it from the corner of his eye. “Relax, _Sara,_ I’m just messing with you. The food’s done.”

“Excellent.” Sara took her leave with nods at both of them, “Dipper, Dipper’s mate.”

Dipper saw Bill make a face at her, but didn’t comment. “She just thanked me for helping Amy with her studying.” He felt just as surprised as Bill looked.

“Huh,” the demon commented. “Anyway, I already filled you a plate, and sat you with Tom and Mark. And me, so I wouldn’t have to talk to that large dadman about grills or whatever.” Bill shuddered. “Besides, I had a hunch your new best friend Sara would love to know all about coal versus gas.”

Dipper snorted. “Just because we had one civilized conversation doesn’t mean she’s a rival, Bill.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” Bill guided him to one of the tables. They had two and they each seated four. When he and Bill took their seats, he raised an eyebrow at Tom who was firmly seated on his mate’s lap. Tom just shrugged. Bill also noticed. “Ooh, an empty seat, let’s invite your new friend.”

Dipper kicked him under the table.

“What’s this now?” Tom asked.

“Bill’s jealous because Amy’s mate talked to me and neither of us ran for the hills,” Dipper explained.

“Yeah, Sara’s pretty cool once you see past the hardass career woman vibe,” Mark piped up. “But I don’t think Dipper and her are each others type, my dude.” He pat Bill on the back in some kind of alpha bro solidarity.

Tom smiled at his mate before turning to Dipper, with a concerning sly look. “Or do you think you could get her to roll over if you really put your back into it?”

It was a good thing Dipper just got done swallowing his drink. “What?!”

The people on the other table turned to look at him. “What are you kids talking about over there?” Linda asked.

“Nothing!” Dipper yelled before anyone, especially Bill or Tom, could say anything else. “We’re keeping it completely appropriate!”

“Smooth,” Bill said. “But what is the answer to that question, though? Or more importantly, would you be interested?” At least he was keeping his voice down.

Face hot, Dipper answered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about and no, in that order.”

“I’m just saying that if you can take on the school administration, and Bill, and like it,” Tom said between bites, teasing. “What can anyone do? Think of the rush.”

While he was relieved that it wasn’t just some kind of a sex thing, probably, he still felt called out. So he liked to have control over his life and some of the people in it, why make a big deal out of it? Bill was studying him, with the sort of a calculating look he got when he was scheming. He wore the look often.

“Subject change,” Mark stated. “The casserole Linda brought, better than the average casserole? Discuss.” Dipper smiled at him as thanks, and they talked about the food for a while.

The day progressed and they broke up their little table groups. There were drinks.

“...and as I told your alpha, with coal the meat…” Bob was saying at Dipper who had stopped listening. He really tried, he nodded along and everything, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Honey, can you please get more drinks from the car?” It was Linda to the rescue. Dipper was still nursing his first drink, but at that moment he loved her.

“On it,” Bob saluted with a good natured smile. To Dipper he said before leaving, “You’re a smart young man, I can tell.”

“Thanks you too,” Dipper replied, absently, more focused on getting away. He spotted Bill off to the side, a glass in hand, by himself, and made a beeline for him. He could only take so much socializing before he needed to refuel.

When Dipper got to him, Bill heaved a sigh and laid his head on Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper nuzzled the side of his head, breathing with him for a moment before speaking, “How are you doing?”

He felt more than saw Bill grin. “Better now that you’re here.”

“You’re the worst,” he replied, fond. “I don’t think I ever saw William touch alcohol.” Small mercies, he supposed.

“Clearly!” Bill declared into Dipper’s neck. “I’ve possessed five-year-olds that can hold their drink better.”

“That’s worrying, for a couple reasons.” It didn’t look like Bill was an angry drunk, so it wasn’t the end of the world that he’d had a few too many. Dipper needed to keep a close eye on him and it’d be fine.

Bill giggled. “Roll me over tonight, baby.”

“O-kay,” Dipper extracted himself to hold onto Bill’s arms to steady him. “The only place you’ll be rolling over is the couch if you don’t go drink some water right now.”

Bill leaned on Dipper’s hold, grinning, eyes half-lidded. “I like it when you take charge, what else d’you want me to do?”

“Come with me,” Dipper kept hold of one of Bill’s arms and started leading him towards the house.

The demon laughed, stumbling over the grass. “Anytime you want.”

“You’re ridiculous.” He flagged down Linda who he spotted talking to Mark. “Hey, uh, I have to take care of this asshole, can you see everyone off?”

“Is he alright?” she asked, eyeing Bill.

“Yeah, just, overestimated his drinking abilities, I guess.”

She agreed to take care of the rest of the get-together. Dipper called out his goodbyes to everyone while pulling Bill into the house and sitting him on one of the kitchen chairs.

He got Bill a glass of water. “Drink this and go to bed.”

“And then what?” Bill’s eyebrow wiggle wasn’t quite as coordinated as it normally was. Dipper was unimpressed.

“Sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow morning, shower, eat your pancakes, drink more water, take some painkillers, maybe nap a little.”

“And _then_ what?” Bill pressed.

“We’ll see.” Dipper couldn’t fight a small smile as he brushed some hair off Bill’s face. Bill might be a dumbass, but he was Dipper’s dumbass.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine the friend group + mates however you like, obviously, but I did throw together some quick sketches and post them on my dreamwidth:  
> [link](https://rymyanna.dreamwidth.org/521.html)


	23. Trouble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's been scheming behind the scenes, and there hasn't been any smut for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the last bit of smut was seven oneshots ago; I just haven't been feeling like writing any, lately. But here it is!

Things on campus had been quiet. During the past week, Dipper had needed to deal with zero harassment from his alpha peers. It said something about the attitudes towards him that not getting sneered at or pushed around by random strangers stood out to him. He even walked from one class to the next alone a couple times and all he got was a dirty look.

The alarming thing was that Mrs. White, the dean he’d had trouble with in the past, greeted him in the halls now. “Good afternoon,” she said one time, and Dipper nearly dropped his takeaway coffee.

It was weird. But a pleasant kind of weird in a way that made him suspicious. Bill hadn’t said anything to him about meddling with his affairs, but then, the demon wasn’t in the habit of letting Dipper in on his schemes.

When the weekend arrived and he had taken care of most of his school work, he joined Bill in the kitchen. For a reason he couldn’t fathom, Bill had gotten really into baking. He wasn’t too worried about fire safety, but they did have way more bowls and mixers and bags of flour than ever before.  

“I’m starting to think this is just another ploy to make me eat more,” Dipper said to his demon husband. He took a seat at the table and settled in to watch Bill mix something.

“Starting to?” Bill grinned over his shoulder while working. “You’re getting slow on the uptake, Pine Tree.”

It was true that he’d rounded out a bit since his days before Bill and was a healthier weight. “Yeah, maybe.”

The demon put his bowl and whisk down, and turned his full attention on Dipper. “You’re just going to agree with me?” he asked, frowning. “What’s going on? Are you dying?”

“I’m not that argumentative,” Dipper protested.

The frown was gone, the grin making a comeback. “There it is. You had me worried for a second.”  

Dipper rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. He beckoned Bill to him. “Come here.” The demon walked over, a curious look on his face that turned heated when Dipper pulled him down by the front of his shirt. Dipper closed his eyes, met Bill’s mouth. The kitchen was warm, his mate smelled good, and he was so well taken care of. Bill seemed torn between joining Dipper on the chair and pulling Dipper up with him, stepping closer while his hands flexed around his waist.  

Reluctantly, Dipper pulled away. “I’ve had a strange week.” Bill bared his teeth, and guided by instinct, Dipper leaned in to nuzzled his cheek.

Bill took a deep breath, gentled by the gesture. “Do we have to talk about it right now?”

“Yes.” He felt a bit mean, but it hurt him, too, to stop. “What did you do?”

The demon opened his eyes to meet Dipper’s. The yellow iris a thin ring around the pupil. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“The dean greets me in the hallway now, even though she hates me, and the alpha students leave me alone,” Dipper clarified. “I know you had something to do with it.”

“I gave them cupcakes and said please,” Bill whispered, as though sharing a secret, but the shit-eating grin gave him away.

“Sure. I appreciate it, but being kept in the dark? You have an awful track record, there.” Trying to conquer a dimension, marrying him, keeping him safe at school, the list went on. Not all of those were bad, but it was a matter of principle.

Apparently, Bill decided that Dipper was too far away, the position too awkward, and lifted him from his chair, placing him on the edge of the table instead. Much to his embarrassment, it made Dipper whine, press close.

“Everyone has something they want,” the demon said, eyes glinting. “The students, the administration, the omega education board.”

“Oh,” Dipper breathed, eyes wide. This was bigger than he had expected. Bill had gone further to keep him safe than anyone. Buying members of the school administration and the board was sketchy as hell, but. Something about morals.

“You’re not angry?” Bill asked.

“No, just, I want to earn my grades.” He was already doing well, and he wanted to continue to do so, with his own merits.

Bill rolled his eyes. “I want you to be safe and happy, not be banished to the couch.”

How was he supposed to deal with having the best mate ever? “Oh my god, shut the fuck up and take me.”

The next moment he was sitting on the bed. He sort of wished that Bill had carried him, but magic was pretty cool, too. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

“Been practicing,” Bill confessed and claimed his mouth. Dipper went straight for the belt, leaking and ready like it was springtime all over again. The demon was on the same page, helping Dipper rid them of their pants and pulling his omega on his lap. It was worrying that Bill had been making deals and practicing magic while Dipper hadn’t been paying attention, but right then he was way more invested in riding his alpha.

After a moment of fumbling around with their clothes and preparations, Dipper sank down on Bill. The demon growled, met him halfway. Dipper snarled back at him at first but gave in as the heat build between them, letting his head fall back.

“Dipper, please,” Bill pleaded against his neck.

He didn’t know what the demon was asking. Right then, he was ready to give him, “Anything.” The knot was starting to catch and he wanted it so much he nearly screamed in frustration when Bill pushed him off and on his front. The change gave Bill more leverage to tie them together, and Dipper pushed back the best he could, pressed against the mattress. With Bill pinning him, he shook through his release.

They lied there panting before Bill rolled them to their sides.

“I should’ve let you in on that sooner,” the demon said, the first to get his higher brain functions to work.

It took Dipper a good few seconds to realize what he was talking about. Oh, right, the thing with the deals and the such. He felt slow. “Next time, ‘kay?”

Bill pressed his grin against Dipper’s shoulder. “We’ll see.”

     

     


End file.
